The revenge of Zaft
by Home one
Summary: This story is slightly AU depending on how you look at it. Plots thickens as Kaira starts getting problems from her so called ally
1. Vow of vengence

Author: I wrote this story cause I got too confused with the ending for the real story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made this show though I wish I did.

Notes:

… : Interference in communications

_Italics _: Private thoughts

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Vow of vengence**

"This is Admiral… ordering all… to regroup at coordinates… 12, Yellow 14, 2… and then… to…"

"Repeat, … Admiral Gul… units to…. coordinates Alpha12,… 2 Delta,… withdraw to the PLANTS."

"Shinn!", a young girl who was in a red space suit exclaimed.

"Those idiots! What the hell do they think they're trying to do!" , Shinn roared with all the rage that had been kept within him when the Messiah was sinking.

"Stop, Shinn. An order's an order, we have to return to the Minerva at once." Lunamaria pleaded.

"But even if we went back to the Minerva, we'd still be unable to move as the Minerva's engines were destroyed by Justice!"

"Shinn, just take a look at the Minerva!"

Heaving a sigh of defeat, Shinn looked at the wreck that was once the pride of the Zaft navy to find that it was being tugged away by the salvage teams of the Gondwana. Growling like an angry dog, Shinn rushed back to his suit and Luna returned to her Impulse gundam.

"Mark my words Orb, I will avenge all the Zaft troops who died here today with the destruction of your nation!", Shinn howled.

Then, Shinn launched his damaged Destiny into the emptiness of space to join the multitudes of damaged mobile suits in one of the most humiliating retreats in Zaft history, if not the most humiliating. Luna on the other hand was thinking, _my sister is with Orb and my side has been defeated. Does that make them the just ones and Zaft the bad guys? Should I join my sister in Orb? But what would happen if I am caught? Would I be put on trial and-_

"Luna! Hurry up and launch or we'll be left behind!"

"Huh? I'm coming Shinn!" and without looking back, Lunamaria Hawke of the elite Zaft forces launched after her fellow soldiers, leaving her poor sister behind who was at the moment, weeping on the Eternal, crying out to her sister to return, even though she knew her sister would never be able to hear her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the wreck of what once had been the Messiah, the great fortress of Zaft, an 8- man shuttle landed. From the shuttle's doors exited four people wearing space suits and carrying extra space suits. The mystery people walked through the great vessel's corridors till they came to Chairman Gilbert Dullindal's control room. Inside, they found three figures on the ground and rushed to checks for life signs. Meanwhile, the fourth person was using a strange looking device to scan the surrounding area. After some time, the machine gave a loud beep and the young lady who had been using the device smiled, taking off her helmet to show a fine amount of golden coloured hair.

" All right boys, you can take off your helmets. But don't take up too much time as the air is leaking into space."

The other three took off their helmets to reveal two males and one female before continuing to check the three figures lying on the ground. Seconds later, two shook their heads in defeat before taking syringes to take blood from the two corpses. The other man on the other hand yelled, "We've got a live one hear. Think he's that Rey kid you were looking for, Mistress Hibiki."

Hibiki smiled and said, "Thank you Koenig. Now get him back to the ship and hook him up to a life support system."

"Yes Mistress!"

Once Keonig had left, the other two came to her and said, "We're sorry Mistress, but the other two were dead."

"No matter, they can easily be cloned. Did you take their blood as samples?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Good. Then put your helmets back on and get back to the ship Alster, Armarfi."

When she was the only one left, she whispered softly into the void, "Mark my words Orb I will destroy your nation for interfering with the Destiny Plan!" Then, she spun on her feet and walked back to her shuttle. _Yes, my enemies shall tremble in fear when they hear the name, Kaira Hibiki, true daughter of the great Ulen Hibiki!_ Kaira let out an insane howl of laughter.


	2. Orb the victors!

A/N : Sorry it took so long. I got stuck in a vacation with no computer, or internet access! Anyway about the phrase _, Kaira Hibiki, true daughter of the great Ulen Hibiki!_,I meant it as an unknown child of Mr Hibiki, not the son, Kira Yamato. Sorry for any inconvenience or misconceptions caused. As for the alert, I would really appreciate it if anyone could tell me what is wrong so I can correct my mistake.

Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made this show.

Notes:

.. : Trailing off of words

… : Interference in communications

_Italics _: Private thoughts

WORDS IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS : _Very_ loud speech or sound.

12321: Scene change or Time frame change.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A few minutes after the Messiah was sunk.._

"WOO HOO! WE DID IT!", came a loud roar of glee which deafened anyone who had been listening to the transmission.

"Hold your horses Mwu-san, we still have to convince many nations that the Zaft's Destiny Plan isn't right and that we're the good guys." , a green-eyed youngster said from the cockpit of his Infinite Justice Gundam.

"Aww.. Why does the great and mighty Athrun Zala _just_ have to spoil all the fun." , Mwu whined.

Then there was a transmission from the blue, white and gold coloured gundam known as the Strike Freedom chipped in as it's pilot, Kira Yamato said, "Well I think both of you have a point, cause we still have, as Athrun says, many nations to convince Dullindal is evil. However, that doesn't stop us from being happy about preventing Orb from being destroyed."

Suddenly, Miriallia was in the conversation. Unfortunately, Kira noticed her voice was laced with panic as she exclaimed, "Heads up everyone! The whole Zaft fleet is headed this way!"

"Keh! Those guys just don't wanna give it up. Captain Ramius, what say you we give these proud idiots another trashing", Andrew Waldfeld swore from the bridge of the Eternal.

"No." came a soft murmur as Lacus Clyne stood from her chair.

"If you look carefully, you would realize that our fleet is standing in between the Zaft fleet and the PLANTS. Thus we are the ones who are preventing them from returning home." She pointed.

Everyone looked at their charts and found that Lacus was quite right. Their forces were right smack in the middle of the closest way that led to the PLANTS.

"All forces, set a course for Copernicus that does not go within max firing range of the Zaft fleet." Ordered Captain Ramius to all Orb ships.

As the two fleets went their separate ways, Athrun thought, _Farewell Shinn, may you be able to deal with your inner demons soon. Lunamaria please be more decisive the next time we meet, and lastly, may all of us be able be able to meet as friends the next time we meet._

Little did he know that though he would get most of his wishes, he did not know that he would not be able to meet them as a friend ever again, until the very end of many vicious and fierce battles.

12321

_Dear diary,_

_4 months after what became known as The Messiah Incident, peace has finally been made with all the nations in the world! Isn't that great? The Earth Alliance is back in power though, but at least it's leaders' aren't as bloodthirsty as the past leaders. PLANTS have elected their own chairman too! His name is Raven Von Stryker or something like that. _

_Either way, Orb has gained land! It now has the islands of New Guinea which may be renamed by the council, but our capital island is going to remain the same as long as I am representative._

_That aside, me and Athrun have made up! I am soo happy. Were going out on a date tomorrow morning to get things started again. What's more is that I heard my younger brother Kira's proposed to Lacus! Okay, maybe he's older than me, but I'm more mature in more ways than one! I hope it's not a rumor though, those two really deserve each other._

_Well I have to go now. maybe I'll write tomorrow after my date!_

_Cagalli, signing off._

_12321_

Meanwhile in the PLANTS Shinn and Luna were walking down a dark alleyway when a van zoomed right in front of them, stopping them from getting to the main street. Then three mysterious people jumped out, grabbed them and pushed them into the van which drove off the instant the door slammed shut.

At an unknown location the duo was forced into a mansion at gunpoint. Inside, they were led to a conference room where a mysterious young woman who looked all too much like Cagalli Yula Attha was waiting for them.

" Greetings my friends. My name is Ms Kaira Hibiki" The woman smiled evilly.

_To be continued……_


	3. We look to the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made this show.

Notes:

.. : Trailing off of words

… : Interference in communications

_Italics _: Private thoughts

WORDS IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS : _Very_ loud speech or sound.

12321 : Scene change or Time frame change.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_3 months after The Messiah Incident,_

Orb works tirelessly to bring all the unsettled nations of the world back to its original state of peace. The once great Earth Alliance lay in ruins and the powerful PLANTS and its once said unbeatable fleet was in shambles.

Not wanting to fight anymore, the entire crew of the Minerva and the pilots of the Gundams, Destiny and Inpulse, Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke resigned from their posts along with more than 10 000 soldiers of the Zaft fleet, effectively taking a huge chunk out of the once massive fleet. Zaft forces have abandoned the bases of Carperntaria Gibraltar and Kaoshiung and the armies of different nations that are vying for supremacy in terms of power have now replaced their presence.

Meanwhile, the Eternal, which has now been labeled as _the_ 'Legendary Eternal' by Zaft, has gone missing, most likely to Orb along with the Archangel.

The Government of New Guinea has agreed to become part of the nation of Orb in a maneuver that they say would best benefit its people. Orb has thus far not replied to The Government of New Guinea's request.

While most countries still are in diplomatic discussions with Orb, our Kingdom of Scandinavia has agreed to join in alliance with the nation of Orb along with the United States of America and Germany.

Though the Earth Alliance's Destroy Gundam has ravaged Germany's capital of Berlin, Orb has now pledged 4 million Earth credits and a total of 200 engineers, doctors, counselors and teachers to aid Berlin in its quest of repairing its ravaged state.

News clip taken from the Scandinavian Times.

12321

Orb 

Nothing much has happened for us military personnel, though we did have two pilots from Zaft coming in to become training instructors. One is my old friend, Dearka, who is going out with Miriallia now, which is great as Miri ought to have some time out from her hectic life. The other one apparently was the one who blew up the shuttle I was trying to protect. His name's Yzak, but I don't blame him now after he told me that he had thought that the shuttle was full of soldiers who were trying to run from the fight. Who could blame him After all; all military shuttles would presumably have soldiers in them wouldn't they?

Aside from that, I've just been made a captain for my services to Orb along with Athrun. Then Murrue-san was promoted to the rank of Major for helping out with the Archangel. But that's not as good as the part where Lacus proposed to me immediately after the promotion. I know it's kind of embarrassing for a guy to be proposed to by the girl but Lacus is headstrong and likes to bear all the troubles and problems for everyone else. There's nothing I can do to stop her.

Either way, there is one thing I know that everyone is looking forward to right now.

We look to the future.

Journal entry by Captain Kira Yamato.

A/N: This ought to fill whatever gaps I've left.


	4. Enter the Angels of Freedom

A/N: Nothing will be written on Shinn's, Luna's and Kaira's conversation.. yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made this show.

Notes:

.. : Trailing off of words

… : Interference in communications

_Italics _: Private thoughts

WORDS IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS : _Very_ loud speech or sound.

12321 : Scene change or Time frame change.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_About 10 months after The Messiah Incident, 9th March, C.E.74.._

The PLANTS have recovered from the loss, but it's once great fleet of Zaft now lies in utter disarray. The Earth Alliance which was destroyed when the Requiem fired it's big beam at it has been replaced by the newer and more powerful country known as Orb. However, even with every nation on earth in alliance with Orb, extremists were still rampart in the world as a whole..

Thus, on this very day, Orb's Representative, Cagalli Yula Attha authorized the formation of the best and brightest of pilots who would defend the peace.

Their capital ships were to be the now supposed unsinkable Archangel, the legendary Eternal and three of Orb's new all terrain Trindade class cruisers. Theirs pilots, to be unstoppable in their quest for peace. Their name, The Angels of Freedom.,

However, what would a group like this be of any use when none had yet been chosen to be in this amazing group that even had the Dom troopers of the Clyne Faction? The answer was to simply have auditions today at the newly upgraded Orb Military Headquarters.

12321

Knock Knock, came a soft sound from the door. Major Kira Yamato, now nearly nineteen years old, and youngest major in the force, looked up from his desk. "Enter", he whispered glumly. 

Through the door came his lifelong friend Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne, who had just married Kira not two weeks ago.

"Hi Kira! We just got the list of pilots who would best suit your new squadron that you're making." Athrun walked jovially up to Kira's desk and placed a single piece of paper on it.

"Hold on a sec would you?" Kira's mood immediately brightened as he quickly strode up to Lacus and asked, " How are you my dear wife?"

"I'm perfectly fine Kira. Why don't you settle your business with Athrun first?" Lacus laughed light-heartedly.

"Okay." Kira faked a frown and turned to Athrun.

"So! How many did you get?" Kira took a look at the list and nearly fainted in shock.

"ON.. ONLY FIVE OUT OF MORE THAN ONE THOUSAND PILOTS FROM ORB? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER COUNTRIES?" Came a roar that could be heard by a certain girl by the name of Cagalli who was more than 3 Kilometers away.

"Oops looks like Athrun's just shown Kira my list of suggested pilots." She giggled.

"Its not my fault! These were the only pilots who had been able too get through _both_ the Jachin Due battle and the Messiah Incident simulations." Athrun cried as he closed his ears, trying to prevent them from bursting under the level of noise Kira was making. Lacus merely smiled, as if Kira had made a very good joke instead of screaming his guts out.

When Kira finally regained his composure, he apologized to his wife and Athrun before looking through the few eligible pilots' profiles that would get the chance to join the Angels of Freedom.

Finally, he shook his head, dropped into his chair and rubbed his temples. Moments later, he said, " Well, I hoped for more but I guess just these two pilots will have to do. Could you move them from their bunks immediately and bring them to the Archangel Hanger Major Athrun Zala?" He circled two names on the paper and handed it back to Athrun.

" No problem Major Yamato. By the way, who did you pick." Athrun saluted with a smile as he took the list.

" Why don't you look for yourself?" Kira retorted with a smile of his own.

"Hmm..

Stellar Louisser and..

Mayu Asuka."

To be continued… 


	5. Welcome to the Army part I

A/N: Yay! The conversation of Shinn, Luna and Kaira will be featured in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made this show.

Notes:

.. : Trailing off of words

… : Interference in communications

_Italics _: Private thoughts/ pronunciation.

WORDS IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS : _Very_ loud speech or sound.

12321 : Scene change or Time frame change.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_4 months after the Messiah Incident, a mansion in Aprilius 1_

"Don't talk shit with me! There's no need to have a false name just to talk with me ATTHA" Shinn spat.

The next thing he knew, the woman he had thought to be Cagalli was holding him up 5cm into the air and literally crushing his windpipe. Lunamaria was so shocked that she was rooted in her chair, staring at the young woman who had called herself Kaira Hibiki. Then he noticed that this woman's eyes had a slight purplish tinge to her golden eyes which were much duller compared to the real Cagalli. " Never ever address me by the name of my ignorant and foolish sister AGAIN. Do you understand?" She growled, with a crazed look in her eye.

"Okay." Shinn squeaked with the last amount of air he had.

Suddenly, he found himself in his own chair and Kaira was back in her seat, on the other side of the table, acting in an unnervingly civil manner compared to the crazed maniac she was a few moments before.

" Well then. Let's get down to business shall we?" Kaira smiled as if she had never tried to choke Shinn to death before.

Snapped out of their reverie, they managed to stutter an "Okay". On cue, a giant screen television turned on, displaying a multitude of information:

Nirvana Class Assault Carrier(NCAC; _N- cack_ )

Length: 900metres(m)

Breadth: 50m

Armament: 2 Tanhausser positron cannons. 6 Tristan medium caliber laser cannons 14 missle tubes, Parsifal and Wombat missiles. 2 smoke screen dischargers. 4 flare and anti laser mines. 20 laser machine guns. 7 variants. 3 catapults

Mobile suit capacity: 12 Goufs.

Number of ships: 4

Names: Nirvana, Justifier, Savior, Fearless.

Savaii class mobile fortress carrier flagship (_SA-vai-I)_

Length: 2000m

Breadth: 100m

Armament: 6 Tanhausser positron cannons. 14 Tristan medium caliber laser cannons 32 missle tubes, Parsifal and Wombat missiles. 8 smoke screen dischargers. 16 flare and anti laser mines. 44 laser machine guns. 6 variants. 12 shield generators. 7 catapults.

Mobile suit capacity: 12 Goufs, 6 Zaku gunners, 6 Zaku phantoms.

Number of ships: 2

Names: Savaii, Destiny Plan

Gundam: True Destiny

Armament, Height, Weight: Exactly the same as the Destiny Gundam.

Special weapon, True Bliss: Located in the True Destiny's right hand. Creates specialized electrical currents which override a pilot's thoughts in a mobile suit or Gundam, allowing the pilot of the True Destiny to fully control the enemy pilot

Other improvements: 100 increase in speed and shield piercing positron cannon. Dueterion beam ability. 25 increase in wing size.

Gundam: Pure Impulse

Height, Weight: Exactly the same as the Impulse Gundam.

Armament: Dragoon system installed( Like the Strike Freedom) No more inter changeable parts. Is still in need to be fitted together after launch.

Special weapon, Pure Instinct: Located in the Pure Impulse's right and left hands. Creates specialized electrical currents which override a pilot's thoughts in a mobile suit or Gundam, driving the opponent temporarily insane. Enemy pilot may not necessarily fire on other enemy pilots.

Officer Laser Rifle (Blasters)

Length: 90m

Type: Two settings. One, laser bolts. Two, True Bliss.

This weapon is only provided for officers at or above the captain rank.

LHM-BB01, Minerva

Size: Was not modified.

Armaments: 2 Tanhuassers, 1 tri-barreled Tristan laser cannon, 24 shield generators ( 4 protecting the engines from damage). 1 Ultra-compact Neo Genesis cannon. 4 laser machine guns. 24, missile tubes. 3 catapults.

Mobile suits: True Destiny, Pure Impulse and 4 Goufs.

Then the screen switched itself off and Kaira turned to the two former Zaft pilots. (A/N: I forgot to write that Shin and Luna resigned from the military after it's HUMILIATING defeat.)

"So what do you think? Would you like to join my army?" Kaira asked with the earnest of a 6-year old.

Shinn opened his mouth, but Luna beat him to it. "Give us a minute would you?" Luna questioned.

"Take all the time you need."

At Kaira's consent, the duo went into a huddle. Slightly under a minute later, they broke from their huddle and Shinn gave the verdict, " All right. We'll join you."

Kaira's smile could have swallowed the moon, literally. " Very well. Welcome to the army!" She exclaimed.

_To be continued.._

A/N: Man I think this chap really stinks. I hope the second part of this chapter will make up for it. Mind you, the next part of the chapter is about why Kira's squadmates are still alive.

P.S Another chapter will be added between chapters 2 and 3 to fill up some gaps. Chapter 3 and all other chapters after it will be relabeled. Sorry for any inconveniece caused.


	6. Welcome to the Army part II

A/N: We shall now proceed to why Stellar is alive. Of course, not forgetting Mayu. However, I have not been able to get any info on her so please do not sue me if I get something about her wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made this show.

Notes:

.. : Trailing off of words

… : Interference in communications

_Italics _: Private thoughts

WORDS IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS : _Very_ loud speech or sound.

12321 : Scene change or Time frame change.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_1 month after The Messiah Incident, 9th March, C.E.74.._

She was running as fast as she could, but they were gaining on her. She needed to do something fast. Running into a corridor, Stellar Louisser found herself facing a dead end. Looking around in desperation, she saw the ventilation grille and had an idea.

" Darn! Where'd she go?" Snarled on of her two pursuers as they round the corner.

On cue, Stellar dropped on the two chasers and promptly snapped their necks. Getting off their dead bodies, she ran to a vast, empty hanger full of Mobile suits, and _Gundams._

Not paying attention to the other suits, she ran up to the only one she knew by name and heart. The _Aegis_. Jumping into the cockpit, she flew off into space to meet the sight of the blue Earth. She stared at it for a few moments, marveling it's beauty. Then she remembered what she was running away from and sped at full speed towards Earth.

Suddenly, the space around her was ablaze with fire as jet black mobile Ginns fired at her. She dodged aan continued towards Earth, determined to shake off pursuit. Then she was in the Earth's gravity and was pulled in as he enemies broke off, knowing the danger of attempting an entry with just a mobile suit and returned to the hanger from which she had escaped.

Knowing full well that she was still in danger, she tried to stabilize her suit, but in vain, as she plunged into the waters just off the shore of an island which held a humble cottage which was full of orphans, and piloting top guns. She hit the water like a comet that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and all went black..

_10 months after The Messiah Incident, 9th March, C.E.74, present time.._

"Stellar, wake up! We're being transferred to the Archangel Hanger! We've been allowed to join the best squadron in the world and your just snoring in your bunk!" Came a youthful female voice.

Stellar Louisser, newly enlisted in the army and best female pilot of the Orb ranks woke with a start to find herself face to face with her bunkmate, second best and youngest pilot of the Orb forces, Mayu Asuka.

"So you finally got enough of a nap lieutenant?" Mayu teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Stellar got up grudgingly from her bunk and followed Mayu who dragged her out into the open of the Orb military base and to a waiting car that didn't have a top cover and a certain pilot who she wished never to meet again. Athrun Zala.

Of course, it was not as if Athrun could recognize the Extended because she had dyed her hair into a cute brownish- gold color, changed her hair style and used contacts to change her eye colour to green after she had gotten out of her pretty much wrecked suit, hidden it in a safe place and made the decision to live in Orb as a soldier.

On the way to the car, Stellar cast a glance at Mayu's face. She looked happy, but Stellar was surprised at how she could be so happy when she was basically the only one of two people in her family to survive a blast made by the Gundam known as Calamity. Taking her eyes off the large grin, she looked at Mayu's right arm. It looked so real, but Stellar knew better. Mayu had told her that it was really a mechanical arm that had to be used to replace the real one she had lost during the first Coordinator/ Natural war.

Stellar would have dearly loved to tell her mate that her brother, Shinn Asuka was still alive and well, at least that was what she thought because she had not gotten the chance to see Shinn after he dumped her into the lake, but that would just mean giving her cover away.

Athrun stared at the two approaching girls. When he heard the name Mayu Asuka and Stellar Louisser from Kira's lips, he immediately felt suspicious. The name Asuka was the surname of Shinn Asuka and this girl before him definitely looked like a relative of Shinn, maybe even the sister of whom Shinn said was dead. The other, he had heard the name before. Her name was that of that Extended girl, but she definitely did not look like the golden haired girl. However, he still could shake off the feeling of suspicion of the two females.

"Captain Zala?" a voice sounded off just in front of him.

Snapping himself from his reverie, he found Mayu and Stellar staring and him with an evident 'are you fine sir?' look.

"Yes. Are you two Mayu Asuka and Stellar Louisser?" Athrun nearly snapped, cleary embarrassed.

Realizing who they were talking to, they snapped off a salute and Mayu started first, "Mayu Asuka from the 32nd Mobile Suit Squadron. Specialty: Mechanics."

"Stellar Louisser, from the same squadron. Specialty: Sharpshooter."

"Very well. Follow me." Athrun gestured for the two women to board the car who literally jumped over the car door and into their seats before Athrun had time to react by opening the door. Sighing in frustration, Athrun got into the driver's seat and began the half an hour's drive to the world's elite base, the Archangel Hanger.

12321

_Archangel Hanger.._

Having just recently moved to a new office, Kira sighed at the mess of paperwork, which he knew he would need to tidy up by that day. _The one thing that I hate other than fighting is all this stupid paperwork. _Kira stared at his remaining work that needed to be re-filed. "I'm gonna have to stay up late today." Kira groaned.

Staring out of the windows of his office, he stared down at the two ships he had gone to war with before, the Archangel and the Eternal. Taking his sights off the two older ships, Kira took a look at the new Trindade class all terrain assault ships. They were grand cruisers, which looked like a more angular kind of Nazca class that had five 'protrusions' instead of three, it had a slightly thicker and longer look to it. Kira decided to look at the blueprint for Orb's new special battle cruisers, and leave the paper work for tomorrow. Switching in the computer in his office, he skirted through various Orb military sites till he came to the site labeled, New Units. Kira entered the site and scrolled through the newest weapons:

Trindade All Terrain Assault Cruisers (Trin- da- de)

Length: 600metres(m)

Breadth: 100m

Armament: 2, 475cm tri-barreled "Dritied" cannons. 2 double barreled 'Thrienfien' positron laser shield breaker. 32 missile launchers. 230cm long-range linear cannons. Sentinels. 42 laser machine guns. 30 surface to air missiles. One Sonic Breaker missile barrage launcher.

Armor: Electrified layers to prevent attacks using swords and new laser encasement technology which allows the ramming of enemy vessels or to prevent long range attacks.

No. of ships:3

Names: Trindade, Protector, Peacekeeper.

Sonic Breaker missile barrage launcher

No. of missiles per second: 10

Explosion radius per missile: 50m

Function: It is the last line of offence and defense to an opponent of Orb. Each missile releases a wave of extremely concentrated sound at various levels. This basically disintegrates anything within its radius. (A/N: If enough sound is made at the exact frequency of for example glass, the glass would shatter. Basically meaning, things have a sort of vibration frequency which I won't explain cause it'll take too long.)

_Knock Knock_ "Permission to enter Major Yamato." Came the voice from over the intercom.

"Enter." Kira replied, immediately switching off his computer, knowing what he was about to deal with.

Athrun and the first two elite troopers from Orb trooped into the room and saluted. After Kira had allowed everyone to sit, Kira started, "Hello Miss Louisser and Miss Asuka, I believe we have some issues to discuss on the lab of Lodonia and the innocent civilians who got caught in the cross-fire between me and Calamity in the first war.

Stellar turned to a shade of pure white, Mayu gasped and fell out of her chair and Athrun got up from his seat so quickly, his legs slammed against the chair, pitching him forward to slam his nose against Kira's table with enough force to cause a minor earthquake which again could be felt by Cagalli, this time in her house, 6 kilometres away.

"Oops, looks like Kira's told Athrun about the info Lacus gave to me." Cagalli giggled before bursting into a fit of laughter.

_To be continued_


	7. Inquisition

A/N: This chapter tells how Stellar and Mayu get into Kira's unit. Note, battles aren't gonna start until quite some time. One more thing, I'm changing format of my story by a tiny bit and the chapter will get longer and longer. Yeesh, the Chinese new year is a very busy time ofr me as I'm a Chinese and I've a camp just a few days down the road. So pretty please, bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made this show.

Notes:

.. : Trailing off of words

… : Interference in communications

_Italics:_ Private thoughts/ pronunciation.

WORDS IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS: _Very_ loud speech or sound.

12321: Scene change or Time frame change.

**Bold words**: Interruption!

Censored words: well.. there's no need for me to tell you about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Chapter 6: Inquisition_

Stellar acted without thinking, she leapt over Kira's desk and made a vain attempt to strangle him. Then before she knew it, she was against the wall with a gun barrel pointed directly against her forehead. Kira held the gun in place without blinking as he ignored a stunned Mayu and an Athrun Zala who was squeezing his broken nose with all his might, trying to make the pain go away.

"I take it that your action was made out of desperation to cover your past up as you wish to have a future and leave what you have done behind, correct? Mind you, I hate liars, so please tell me the truth." Kira prompted.

Surprised by Kira's soft words, Stellar almost blurted out an answer, however, she spat out the reply, "How would I know whether you would not kill me after I told you my reason to running to Orb? Besides, you were the one who killed Neo!"

On schedule, the recently married couple, Admiral Murrue Ramius and Colonel Mwu La Fllaga, once known as Neo Lorrnoke, went crashing through the office door with a full squad of security troops.

"What the hell are you doing Kid? Why in heaven's name are you holding a girl at gunpoint. Didn't your parents teach you how to treat ladi- oof!" Mwu grabbed his side as Murrue playfully hit him. Then turning into business mode, Murrue asked, "Though I disapprove of Mwu's words for some part, what are doing? First you practically cause a miniature earthquake in your room then we find you holding one of our two newest troops at gunpoint, the other looks ready to faint and.. Athrun, can you stop holding your nose and start helping instead of groaning!"

Athrun tried to reply but another wave of pain hit him, causing him to groan. Murrue, realizing Athrun's 'problem' decided to let the matter rest and returned her attention to the girl who was held in Kira's grasp. Kira felt the girl go limp in his hand as he noticed her eyes widened to the size of saucers the instant she caught sight of Mwu.

_Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Mwu-san is Neo Lorrnoke. Maybe _he_ can help me in asking this girl the questions I want to ask._ Kira remembered at the same time Stellar cried out joyfully, "Neo!" (A/N: I really don't know if Stellar ever saw what was beneath Neo's mask. So let's just keep it at her having seen Mr Lorrnoke under the mask before)

Mwu looked at the girl with a weary eye, "No one called by that name in such a manner as Stellar did. Either way, how did you know my old name?"

Knowing full well that she was no longer any threat, Kira let the now absolutely distracted girl go and set her down onto the floor, holstering his gun.

"It's me Neo, I'm Stellar!" Cried the now tearing girl.

"But you.. you died in that explosion. They said Kira stopped you from firing your Destroy gundam's weapons and that you didn't survive the explosion. Anyway, you most definitely don't look like Stellar."" Mwu stuttered, hoping, just hoping that he was wrong, that he still had one of the three pilots he had trained, that Stellar was still alive.

Stellar looked at Mwu, wondering why he didn't recognize her, then she remembered the objects in her eyes, which she had used to hide her identity. She plucked both contact lenses out of her eyes and looked back into Mwu's brownish irises. Mwu let out a gasp of shock and rushed over to Stellar hugging her and crying at the same time. (A/N: You should know what to say in such great reunion cases like this; _Aaaww_…. Don't forget to cry.)

Murrue gasped as she saw her husband hug the young girl fiercely and Mayu, of whom could not take any more of the situation, fainted. It would not have been so bad if Mayu had not decided to fall into Athrun who was knocked onto the ground and was knocked out as well.

Feeling that his actions might have been a wee bit too much just now, Kira ordered the soldiers who had come with Murrue to take the two unfortunate officers to the infirmary.

Having finished with smothering the happy Stellar, Mwu asked, "How in heaven's name did you survive!"

Stellar's smile faltered, but she forced out her amazing tale of how she came to be still alive from her gritted teeth;

(Stellar's point of view for flashback)

_1 week before The Messiah Incident, 9th March, C.E.74.._

"I had woken up in a bed after I fell asleep in Shinn's arms, feeling absolutely sore with cuts all over my body. Next to the bed was a woman who looked nice except when she looked into my eyes. Those eyes looked liked they would suck your soul away and turn you into a mindless slave.

She asked how I was doing and whether I felt better, but she was so frightening I couldn't answer.

She noticed the scared look I was giving her and said, "It's the eyes aren't they. They're always scaring people. But you'll get used to it. Either way, I'll tell you more about this place after you get better, welcome to the Destiny Cradle, the fortress of the Soldiers of Destiny."

After she said those words, she left and this weird red-haired girl who had a rather blank blue-eyed look came to me and tend to me, then I fell asleep again.

12321

_3 days after The Messiah Incident, 9th March, C.E.74.._

I raced down this huge obstacle course which was underground in my Aegis gundam, trying to sho-

**Did you just say the _Aegis _as in Athrun's gundam! Kira cried out.**

**He was viciously **SHUSHED** by the Admiral, who gestured for Stellar to continue.**

As I was saying, I was trying to shoot down some enemy Goufs with the Aegis along with my squadmates who were piloting the Blitz and-

**But I blew the Blitz up!**

**Quiet Kira Yamato!**

Anyway the other gundam was called Sky Grasper if I'm not wrong. After defeating all the mobile suits, Justice turned up an-

(End of Flashback) (A/N: don't ever think I'd reveal too much about the good guy's opponents MWAHAHAHAHA..)

"Kira! Kira! KIIRAA..!" Miriallia came shooting through the office door at a speed that was equal to sound.

In fact, she came in so fast that she sent Stellar flying into a wall when she bowled into the poor girl who didn't get a chance to say another word before she was knocked out.

"What in the name of F,CK,NG Hell is the matter with you Ensign Haww!" Mwu bellowed before receiving a beautiful right hook by an extremely angry Murrue.

"Eh? The you two are here as well?" Miriallia questioned.

Sighing, Kira asked "What is it now Miri."

"Well, the.. the papers of the two pilots who will be joining us from the Empire of Russia just came in.. I thought that you.. you should see it fo.. for yourself Kira." Miriallia's face was a white as snow.

Sensing something amiss, Kira took the paper and looked at the two names and pictures of the pilots.. his body went rigid and went into shock.

Too busy were the other people in the room, who were trying to snap Kira out of it, they didn't see the names on the list..

Tolle Koenig,

Fllay Alster….

_To be continued.._

_Preview:_ Who are the two mysterious people and what do they want, to haunt our heroes, to forgive past sins, to ask for forgiveness, or something more sinister. Find out in the next episode, The Mysterious Duo and Their Disturbing Gundams

A/N: Mwahahahaha.. MWAHAHAHAHA! Tell you something, this ain't gonna be good news ya know. Cause the good heavenly duo who so called died in Gundam Seed ain't the angels they used to be. They're rotten, STHRAIGHT to the CORE! MWAHAHAHAHA! Kaira's the one who sent those two, so nothing more than bad things can happen! Finally, the next piece I'll be putting up isn't gonna be the episode, it's something much, much worse.


	8. Things to come, not a chapter

A/N : This ain't no chapter all right. Let go for an interview! By the way, I'd like to post a question: Does anybody know what the name Home One mean. The clue is: Look into some of the stories of the Star Wars series.

Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made this show though I wish I did.

Notes:

.. : Trailing off of words

… : Interference in communications

_Italics _: Private thoughts

WORDS IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS : _Very_ loud speech or sound.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi, I'm Home One, were gonna have an interview with the cast of our little story called The Revenge of Zaft. Call me H.O.

H.O.: Hiya folks. I'm right here in Ms Kaira Hibiki's great big and very expensive mansion in Aprilius One, the capital of the PLANTS. Miss Hibiki, please tell us what shall happen to our poor heroes at the end of the story. (Talk about having sploilers!)

_Kaira Hibiki, our evil and nasty and cunning and did I ever mention sadistic commander of an army which she has come to call the Destiny Army which she plans to use to implement _the_ Destiny Plan. (Kinda like a tongue twister ain't it)_

Kaira gives a smile, which freezes the insides of the rest of the Revenge of Zaft cast.

"Well in the end of this fic which you are directing, I shall ensure that my brother, Mr Yamato shall die with a broken heart from doing something ohh so terrible that he will commit suicide. Lacus will die at the hands of her comrades. Athrun will be blown to tinny weenie little bits by my men, or at least that's what I want to happen. My annoying sister, Cagalli will be preserved in ice as my house ornament. And ohh the other deaths will be so horrible that I'll even give myself Goosebumps on my own Goosebumps!" She cackles insanely.

"Why you!", The rest of the Revenge cast lunge towards her, only to smash into her empty seat.

H.O.: Where'd she go?

Miss Hibiki makes a mysterious appearance behind me, "Ha! I'd never expect you all to be fooled by my hologram. The Revenge cast

"Well we can't get Kaira as she's probably a fake or another hologram, so what do we do?"

"Well she's not the one who's directing a fic which is letting the bad guys win is she?"

All turn to face me.

"I think the most appropriate word for this situation is, 'Uh Oh'" , I prepare myself for the worst.

"Wait! Maybe Home One has another story after this which allows the good guys to win, am I right Homey" Kira Yamato interrupted (_Stupid Kira! What's he using that stupid name for?)_

I stand from my seat and say, " Well, if I get enough reviews, the good guys actually will have kids to continue the fight against the evil Kaira, and a bit of old help (Tis a hint, try figuring out who this help is, or should I say, ARE). Though I'd have to fst forward the time until the kids are old enough to fight."

Good guys give a loud cheer. Unfortunately, there is a freezing feeling coming up. Kaira looks ready to explode in a million ice shards.

H.O.: Heh.. heh.. I think I've said too much and made the mistress of the house angry.. GOTTA GO!

Author runs out of the mansion with a fuming Kaira trailing.. with a _big_ rifle in hand.

A/N: Well with this you'll now know that the baddies are gonna win, well it'll happen sometimes in reality. However, like I said in this so-called interview, there'll be another story, if there are enough reviews. Damn, Kaira's spotted me, gotta dash for Earth.


	9. The Mysterious Duo and

A/N: Bwah! I'm not getting a single thing right.(Author bashes down his entire house with his head) Ouch that's gonna leave a mark. Anyway, to tell you guys one secret thing Fllay and Tolle are meant to kill lacus figure this puzzle out.

Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made this show.

Notes:

.. : Trailing off of words

… : Interference in communications

_Italics:_ Private thoughts/ pronunciation.

WORDS IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS: _Very_ loud speech or sound.

12321: Scene change or Time frame change.

**Bold words**: Interruption!

Censored words: well.. there's no need for me to tell you about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 7: The Mysterious Duo and Their Disturbing Gundams 

_10 months after The Messiah Incident, 11th March, C.E.74, present time.._

"Kira.. Kira?"

"Go away, I'm asleep." Kira Yamato groaned.

"Kira wake _UP_ your wife's getting scared, little bro!"

Grumbling about stupid military wake-up schedules, he cracked his eyes open, gasped and slammed them shut again._ No I've got to be hallucinating again, why do I see Fllay again. It's been so long since I last saw what I thought was her ghost._ Shaking his head vigorously and drawing a gasp from his wife and sister, he opened his eyes again, sighing in relief when he saw his beloved's face instead of his dead friend.

"You see her face upon mine again do you not Kira?" Lacus asked, knowing her husband better than anyone else.

Knowing the impossibility of lying to his wife, Kira replied with all the hope he had that his sister would not blow up in his face, "Yes"

Before his sister had the chance to blow, Lacus came in. "It's alright Kira, just tell me what started it all again."

His relief suddenly was flash frozen and smashed to tiny bits. _I guess Lacus would never stop asking what troubled me pretty much until I told her_. Kira sighed. Bringing all the courage, which he had used to fight Raww, Rey and Dullindal, he told Lacus everything. From the part where he had seen those two pilots from the Empire of Russia to time when he had finally lost consciousness when he had remembered his one rather intense night with Fllay.

Lacus was a woman of whom one could always confide with their deepest darkest secrets without her blowing up in one's face in anger or sadness. In short, she was one in a billion, not million.

Kira finished off what he had started and looked at Lacus, hoping that she would understand.

"Don't' worry Kira, I won't get angry at you. It's just natural for one to remember such incidents because the picture of this pilot and the name really is exactly the same as your first love."

Sighing with relief, Kira embraced with his beloved Lacus Clyne. Seeing that the situation had been resolved, Chief Representative Cagalli Yulla Attha of the United Emirates of Orb and younger sister to the legendary Kira Yamato, left the two lovebirds in their embrace.

12321

_9 months after The Messiah Incident, 29th February, C.E.74.._

_Empire of Russia, Novogrod, current capital.._

In the great underground training facility of the Russian Elite Mobile Army, a single red head girl and brown haired boy saluted to a cloaked figure in the most deserted area of the base, the cafeteria. The food in the cafeteria was often so disgusting that even the top officers of the military who frankly were sadistic BAST8RDS admitted that the food tasted worse even than SHIT!

"Are you two ready for your mission?" The figure hissed.

"Tell the Mistress not to worry." The brown haired Tolle Koenig said coolly.

"We shall ensure the breaking of Kira Yamato's heart.. by slaying Lacus Clyne!" Fllay Alster growled.

"At extreme prejudice and discretion of course. Yamato won't know what hit his woman." Tolle finished.

"Very well. Kaira's counting on you both.. for DESTINY!"

"For destiny." The others replied.

Sudden footsteps spurred the three into action. They disappeared into the darkness. Minutes later, four cooks entered the kitchen and began to prepare yet another concoction of the disgusting rat innards stew. (YUCK!)

The duo appeared at their own gundams, a blood red Russian Mass-Produced Freedom! The other was a Navy blue RMP Blitz.

Meanwhile, the mysterious cloaked figure appeared in the outskirts of the city and entered a small and modest apartment. She lowered her hood, showing a beautiful face which looked exactly like the Princess of the Clyne Faction.. it was Meer Campbell, back from the dead.

Moving to a bedside computer, she turned the machine on a phoned a top secret frequency which revealed.. Kaira Hibiki's visage.

"Status?"

"The operatives are in position and prepared to move to the target's location." Campbell reported.

"Very good."

"Forgive me for asking, why do you call yourself the daughter of Hibiki, like Yamato and Attha in the first place." Campbell enquired.

Kaira's face froze for a moment.

"You may be my current second in command, however, perhaps another time would be fine for you." Kaira whispered.

"As you wish Mistress." The transmission was cut.

Meer moved off to her secret lab in one of her smallest rooms and began thinking, on her next invention to which Kaira would use to defeat the nation that stood between the Destiny Cradle and it's main objective (the base where the Destiny Army is placed), Orb.

12321

Back to present times 

Two hours it had been when Major Kira Yamato of the Orb forces shared a loving embrace with Lacus Clyne of the Clyne Faction. It on the other hand had just been one hour two minutes and forty-three seconds after Kira was certified fit to meet the new pilots.

Kira strolled quietly out of the hospital with his wife and entered the waiting car, which would take them to the meeting point for the soldiers coming in from Russia.

Far to the North of the surface landing pad of the Archangel Hanger was the blood red RMP Freedom, which had been given the name, Vengeance. Beside it was it's deadly friend, the Assassin.

"Are you ready Kapitan Koenig?" Alster smirked.

"Ahh. I see you're ability to speak in the Russian accent is impressive, Major Alster. However, we need not do such things in private." Tolle gave a nasty smirk of his own.

"For one to be effective in espionage, one must learn to act like a true professional at all times." Fllay stated by rote.

"You act to much like General Campbell. Could it be that you are jealous of her?" Tolle sneered.

"You-"

"This is Captain Miriallia Haww, chief of communications in the Angels of Freedom. You are currently entering our airspace. Please identify yourselves" came a rather familiar voice from over the radio.

Fllay was taken aback. How did this woman's voice make her shiver, the Ice Princess of the Destiny Army?

"Ahh.. We're the two pilots who were picked from the auditions for the new squadron that your government is forming. We're.. we're transmitting our identification now." Fllay was absolutely surprised at herself. She who had trained for many months to stay calm in any situation was now stuttering like an idiot.

"Please wait a moment." The voice said with a barely discernable whisper.

The radio was switched off. Tolle felt his superior's fear and asked, " Hey Major, you know who she was? That girl over the radio? She sounds kinda familiar to me and she gave the creeps as well. What do you think?"

"I.. I think we should find this girl and monitor the situation. If she proves to be a nuisance, we have to dispose of her as well as Lacus Clyne." Came the soft reply.

"Come on Major, your avoiding the first question!"

"Alright.. I have no idea who in heaven's name that girl was.. and your right, she did give me the creeps." Fllay sighed and looked out of her cockpit screen for the first time in the many minutes and saw the Archangel Hanger.

"Wow." She gasped.

"It sure is grand ain't it?" Tolle prompted.

_What Tolle said surely is an understatement._ Fllay thought. The surface of the Archangel Hanger was magnificent and huge. The base was basically a sheer cliff face that had tens of laser gattling canons stationed at strategic points that in Fllay's eyes didn't even leave the slightest of blind spots. On the top of the base was a plain which was full of automated laser cannons as well as a number of missile racks which Fllay did not recognize. At the center of the defense matrix, was a sweeping platform that led to a sheer drop. What was inside, she did not know.

Fllay's wonderment of the fortress was cut short by a simple text message which came up on her screen:

_The Archangel Hanger welcomes the brave pilots from the Empire of Russia and requests the two pilots, Fllay Alster and Tolle Koenig to land and disembark at the point of the beacon on your radar screen._

Both pilots snapped their eyes onto the radar. A beacon had been detected in the center of the base, on the platform.

"Alright Kapitan. Time to act like a Russian and do our job right." Fllay ordered in her Russian accent.

"Righto Major"

Both RMPs flew onto the platform they were assigned to and began a quick shut down of the engines.

While shutting their suits down, Fllay noticed a platoon of officers step out onto the platform through a very well camouflaged stairwell, which looked like any other part of the platform. Fllay saw Lacus come out and she snarled.

Then the last two officers stepped out and the hearts of both pilots froze, literally.

Fllay gasped at the second last officer. He bore the insignia of a Major and was about a year older than her. His face bore the look of having gone through much hardship and lost many loved ones. But his eyes, those amethyst eyes were the ones which scared her the most. The familiarity of those sad eyes shattered Fllay's heart. Only the need to fully shut her suit down prevented her from flying out of the Vengeance and to the strange officer's side, to comfort him.

Tolle attempted to jump to his feet a whacked his head against the top of his cockpit for all his troubles. The final officer who had stepped out into the openness of the platform was astoundingly familiar. Her shiny badge of a captain's insignia shone in the bright sunlight. However, her could not take his eyes off that sad look in the girls eyes, they looked like she had met a person who had left her long ago. Though she looked as young as himself, she was acting with the same ramrod posturing of an old veteran of many a battle.

Outside the suits was an entirely different atmosphere. Everyone was rigid with tenseness. Wondering why these two pilots looked familiar and had the exact same names as their good old pals who died in the first war. To make matters worse, the two Gundam like sutis looked just like the Freedom and the Blitz. Knowing that Russia had taken little part in the first and second Coordinator / Natural war, who knew what those people of the North, had built?

Kira was struggling to remain calm as a female helmeted Russian jumped off her suit and onto the platform with all the grace of a swan. Kira also disliked the fact that the blood red mobile suit looked just like his second Gundam, Freedom. For all he knew, those two Gundams could have been reconstructed from the originals. It was disturbing indeed.

Miriallia forced herself from letting the tears come out when she saw the male pilot take off his helmet as he got out of his cockpit. The young man really looked like Tolle and the thing where the man's name was the same as Tolle broke Miri's already fragile and poorly patched up heart.

Tolle saw his superior leap from her suit and make her way towards the small greeting party. Tolle gathered his own legs beneath him and made an almighty jump which he calculated would get him to around five meters in front of his suit. There was a gasp and Tolle, recognizing the voice lost concentration and looked up.

There she was, that strange girl who had somehow gotten him to hit the top of his cockpit. Little did Tolle know that he was about to get another injury because of one Miriallia Haww.

Tolle was so busy looking at the young officer that he did not see the ground coming up towards him really quickly. With a nice bang which dented the platform's once spotless and new metal surface, Tolle Koenig hit the ground with enough force to shatter a particle shield. Not very nice, especially when you're just a human with rather strong bones but considered weak against reinforced steel beams or sheets.

Still, one would have to admit the amazing amount of fortune Tolle Koenig had to be wearing Russia's special shock absorbent suits which could withstand any ballistic or projectile attacks except for nuclear missiles. Anyway, there was no one who would use nukes against one soldier.

Of course Tolle could have been even more fortunate if he had worn the helmet for though his body was protected from shocks, Tolle did a close re-enactment of what happened to Major Athrun Zala yesterday; his nose rammed the ground with a resounding bang which made everyone wince.

_To be continued.._

_Preview: When things are confusing, it is always best to sit back, relax and have a talk on the problem with the people who have always helped you or the problem itself. Precisely what Kira Yamato does when he meets Tolle and Fllay of the Russian Elite. However, not all questions can be answered. Next on The Revenge of Zaft, Some Questions Can Never Be Answered._

A/N: I hope that this is better than the last chapters. Mind you, do you think it would be wise to change format again? Please R and R.


	10. Some Questions can never be answered

A/N: I'm bringing in a new Organization soon and which will thicken this plot further. This group will cause a lot of pain for the Orb units. Most pilots in the Angels of Freedom are just support, they won't play major roles. Anyway, here's the quiz time! Answer for the reason to my Pen name; Home One is the name of a Flagship in the Star Wars book series. The ship was commanded by Admiral Ackbar, a legendary commander who later passed away in the later series. Exams and Scout Job Weeks at the same TIME! Tis year is hell for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made this show.

Notes:

.. : Trailing off of words

… : Interference in communications

_Italics:_ Private thoughts/ pronunciation.

WORDS IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS: _Very_ loud speech or sound.

12321: Scene change or Time frame change.

**Bold words**: Interruption!

Censored words: well.. who cares!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 8: Some Questions Can Never Be Answered 

"Kid. Hey Kid, can ya hear me? Crap, Kira, get a medic up hear right now!"

"Roger that. Control. This is Major Yamato requesting medical assistance immediately, a Russian pilot just squashed his nose on the platform." A Voice spoke.

Tolle Koenig of the Russian forces who recently joined the Angels of Freedom peeled his eyelids open. He tried to ask what had happened, but all he got was a small unintelligible, "Mullp"

Mwu La Fllaga, captain of the Protector and commander of the second mobile suit squadron in the Angels of Freedom looked down at Tolle he had been looking over when the kid had spoilt the immaculate platform, with his nose.

Fllay Alster considered hitting a wall with her head when she saw what Tolle did. That stupid prat never stopped showing off, now he was paying the price for flirting with all those females from the Russian Elite.

Stellar Louisser in her now golden hair and cute reddish eyes gaped at the scene. She had received a full pardon after a small amount of questioning by the chief representative of Orb, Cagalli. The thirty-minute section proved to be useless, as she herself didn't even know the name of the base or person who had saved her, or the reason why the base's men suddenly chased her. At least she had been allowed to continue as a sharpshooter in the Angels Of Freedom

Mayu Asuka looked on in amusement and remembered the time when her brother had broken his nose when he had tried to prove to her that he could jump form the tope of a ten-meter hillock and land on his feet. A bit of record digging and red tape, which had been used by Cagalli, showed that Mayu had been picked up by a lone Astray pilot of who had been the last unit who had evacuated Onogoro Island and saved by the same captain who had cared for Shinn.

Unfortunately, she had been struggling to live in the ship's intensive care unit while Shinn had been sobbing all the way in the vessel's main hanger bay in self-pity and in sadness of being left alone by his family.

Of course, Mayu didn't now that her brother was alive, or that he had gone missing after the second war had ended.

Then a full medical team of four was zooming up the secret stairwell and was by Mwu's side in a second. The mystery captain of the med team hauled the unconscious pilot onto his feet and the squad was speeding into a base with a very worried Fllay, a very upset Mwu and a sighing Admiral Ramius.

The rest of the platoon of officers sweat dropped and Kira looked to the rest of his men and women. "Alright, looks like we can skip the formal greetings and everything, so, TROOP DISMISSED!" Kira was _not_ having a good time at all.

Grumbling at the prospect of not being able to tease or even court the newbies for some single officers, the bunch of perverts.

Stellar and Mayu file out of the pack of exiting officers last. They looked at each ther for a moment talking to each other with their eyes. Then Stellar asked the simple question "Wanna, go for the firing range?"

"Alright! I still need to beat you at shooting!"

"I don't' think so, I'm the best sniper in this unit, though you're the best field mechanic who actually managed to repair a disabled Astray unit in less than a minute with a beam saber which you specially modified for the purpose of fine tune bonding of detached hydraulic cables." Stellar didn't notice how flushed her friend was until..

Mayu went zooming off towards the sniper range laughing, "Well at least I'm able to beat you any time at sprinting!"

Giggling, Stellar took off after her companion.

In the comm. center, Miriallia received a message from Germany.

"We have processed all our best and new pilots and have finally come up with three pilots. They are, Fernandez Von Rhymer, Andreas La Flaga and.. WHAT?"

Miriallia was out of the center before anyone else could react. All her junior officers crowded round her desk and read the last name on the screen.. the females were ready to blow in rage some male noses began to bleed at the thought of the picture of the girl whose name was on screen;

Her Eminence Katherine Von Stryker, daughter of his Excellency Raven Von Stryker. 

12321

_Islands of Great Britain.._

He was a General of an age which was too young to actually be a person with such a high rank. General Dhanit Paige a young but brilliantly cunning soldier. In the first war, he had personally led a route of some Zaft forces and embarrassingly defeated the Coordinators with an amazing kill ratio in Russia. He however never became a leader of great armies like Halberton of the 8th Fleet due to one simple problem. He was a rogue.

He was left to be a general who headed a small force, which was tasked with defending Russia.

During the second war, he had refused to budge a single troop under his command from their defense ranks when Jibiril had requested for troops as Dhanit thought of the Logos leader as a fool.

The instant the second war had ended, he had staged a coup of the Earth Alliance's Top-secret weapons inventions facility in the Isles Of Britain by finally moving his menial forces. It was the same one which had made the successful line of Strike Daggers in the first war.

Knowing the General's skills, the base's defenders captured their own commanders and welcomed their new leader with open arms. One month later, the underground base was deviously wiped from all records, more than 200 000 spies, hackers, and engineers, war veterans and soldiers from all over the world joined his now relatively large army. Then Dhanit Paige set up his own guerilla unit which would fight for it's Pure Blue And Eternally Natural World, The International Union of Earth.

General Dhanit Paige looked out of his office's window, looking down at the New Phoenix Mobile Armors. He smiled. _Hacking is really my type of business. The thrill of sneaking into high security sites like Orb's military blueprint is just great. I've got to thank my Hackers for getting me such information on Orb's Akatsuki Gundam. It's laser deflection technology is truly one worthy of stealing for the construction of these Phoenixes. _

His new aide entered the room and requested for him to step into The Room. Dhanit smiled, _so, _that_ thing must be ready. _He thanked his aide and made his way to The Room.

When he entered, his chief scientist looked up from the room's twenty computer terminals and welcomed his superior. With a flourish, the scientist said, " We have the Purity up and running now sir!"

Nodding in a manner that would say that Dhanit was pleased with the results, he motioned for the man to take him somewhere..

The scientist obligingly took the General to a huge hanger and ordered the hanger crew to switch on the spotlights. Then with great anticipation, he watched as the lights came on to reveal…. A measly Windam.

"This, this is what you call a Gundam? It's a bloody fucking mobile suit you twit! After all the millions of credits I stuffed into your department, all you can give me is a Windam? I'd say you've been embezzling the cash I've been giving to you!" Dhanit was enraged basically speaking.

The scientist, as calm as ever, spoke loudly and clearly to no one apparently, "Desnand activate program 231."

The Windam instantaneously vanished. "Holy SHITTY pants of fire!" Dhanit yelled. The scientist ordered for the program to be deactivated and the Purity reappeared.

"This suit is made to look like a Windam to fool the enemy to thinking that the opponent is a mere mobile suit when it is in actual fact a Gundam which has the same armor that protects the Akatsuki, a particle shield, 2 double-edged beam sabers, a standard laser rifle and two special particle shield –piercing spear darts." The Scientist gestured to his invention with a flourish.

A cruel smile appeared on Dhanit's face, "Deceptive and tricky.. I like it. Have you found a pilot for this thing?"

The scientist's smile faltered, "Well.. about that general, we haven't quite found a suitable pilot for the Purity."

Dhanit patted his scientist with unusual good cheer, "Don't worry about it! I'll pilot this babe."

"Okay if that's settled, I would like to tell you that even with the combined efforts of ours and the Hacker team, we are still unable to get much info on the mysterious island at the tip of the peninsular of Malaysia, which is a part of the South Eastern Asiatic Bloc. However, the Espionage Team has found the most amazing thing!"

Dhanit gave his man the usual what-in-heaven's-name are you talking about look, "And.. this is..?"

"It's a Mass-Driver sir, one that's older than all the rest! There are pits all over the Island as well which as per initial investigations, tell us that these are some sort of magnetic accelerators which are used to launch some sort of unit like a mobile suit."

"Interesting, have the men been able to find anything else?" Dhanit's eyes were glowing with hunger.

The scientist shrank, "Well sir, about that, the team says all other disks are either too outdated or the info is too badly damaged."

The General's Mood suddenly turned as black as a storm cloud. "What do you mean, is there a type of processing unit to read this surviving disks, but these units _just_ happen to be missing from my huge archives?" Dhanit roared.

The scientist shrank to the approximate size of a mouse. "Well, you see sir, the only nation which has the processor required is.. well, Orb."

Dhanit suddenly deflated like a balloon. "Then getting the unit is impossible. My best men and even I can never beat the physical defenses of that same nation which defeated all its competition about four years ago till now."

The scientist looked apologetic, "Then I'm afraid sir, that the question of the Island's past can never be answered, by our men anyway."

The General, Dhanit Paige swore his head off.

12321

HQ of the Angels Of Freedom 

Kira chanced a glance at the red haired Major of the Russian Empire. She was seated upon her chair for the past half an hour, sighing and shaking her head in disapproval at the unconscious young man whose name was Major Tolle Koenig.

Deciding to try to get something out of the girl while she was worrying over her junior as his men and his superiors had not found anything on the duo except that they had been born in Russia and the rest, was pretty much an ordinary life of the ordinary soldier other than the extraordinary fighting abilities they possessed.

"Umm.. so, what have you two guys been doing in the Academy during the second war?" Kira suddenly felt like the timid mouse when he was in the first part of the first war.

"Well, nothing much. We trained, get to the top of our classes then we entered the army pretty much as rookies as the war had ended." Fllay's eyes had a faraway look on her face.

Kira then decided. _I think I need to change the subject. That should catch her off Guard. I don't need to hear the routine answers._

_Hah! I'm not gonna fall for that ol' trick major!_ Fllay continued with her complaints of Tolle's stupidity, all the while paying no attention to Kira, that is until..

"… you two engaged?"

Fllay's eyes snapped open.

"WHAT?"

Shit! I knew I picked the wrong subject. Kira swore as Fllay slowly got out of her chair and she stalked up to a now microscopic Kira. Kira felt the heat rolling off the enraged woman like waves of fire. 

Kira's body ordered him to squish himself against the chair as he brace for an impact that he knew would come.

BLAM!

"Majorrrr! THE PRINCESS OF GERMANY IS COMING TO BE A PILOT OF OUR FORCES!"

_That's weird, I don't feel any pain and isn't that Miriallia screaming about Princess Von Stryker coming to serve as a- WHAT? _Kira burst out of his seat. Staring wide-eyed at Miriallia, not noticing that Fllay had jumped backwards to avoid the crazed girl.

Miriallia caught he breadth and faced Kira, " It's the Princess of Germany sir, Katherine Von Stryker's coming as a soldier!"

_If I continue to get interrupted like this all the time, I'm never gonna get any answer for myself!_ Kira was not having good times at all.

_To be continued.._

_On the next Chapter:_ The Angels of Freedom get their first mission to explore an island that was lost in time and just found. However, they aren't the only one who are there. Phoenix gets its first taste of the bitter war field in _Grave of the Lost city_

HO: I think I'm goin a bit overboard. I fell sick two times in one week and locked the lock with the Scout equipment. Man that pissed the commanders. Please bear with my schedule.


	11. Grave Of The Lost City

H.O.: Howdie! I've got a quizzie for yeah. Guess which country I'm from. Clue; it's the same isle iv'e been mentioning on the previous chappie, just that its not that run down. Check your Atlas, if you've got one. Anyway, along with the Fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made this show.

Notes:

.. : Trailing off of words

… : Interference in communications

_Italics:_ Private thoughts/ pronunciation.

WORDS IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS: _Very_ loud speech or sound.

12321: Scene change or Time frame change.

**Bold words**: Interruption!

Censored words: well.. who cares!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 9: Grave of the Lost city 

_Angels of Freedom HQ, Archangel's Hangar, 11th March C.E.74_

Kira stood with his usual good cheer in front of his group of officers that would form one of the two smartest, bravest, most reckless, squadrons ever assembled in history. The wind blew hard against his pilots' faces for the umpteenth as they saw a trio of Zaku Phantoms come in to the platform for descent.

_I envy Mwu-san. My team comes from all over the place whereas his come from America, England or Japan. The Dom Troopers are from Janarius5, Mayu's from here, Stellar has no idea where she comes from, Athrun's from Aprilius1, Majors Yzak and Dearka ran away from Zaft and now two captains and the Princess of Germany is coming as a pilot to a group of ragtag aces. _

Turning around to his pilots Kira smiled, "Alright, guys! Lets' welcome this guys warmly."

All three suits powered down simultaneously, showing the amount of coordination these pilots had. Kira guessed the middle one to be the Princess's; it was conspicuously laden with nasty looking laser Gattling cannon and the back had four Hell-Dart missile pods when the other two both only had double beam rifles and two missile pods.

_I don't doubt that those two beam rifles can be joined to form an even nastier gun, like mine. _Kira wondered at the speed of the suits. _These things are so heavily customized I'd say they were as slow as tanks!_

"You might think of these suits as slow Major Yamato, but they can reach speeds of mach 3.75 in atmosphere, faster than your normal Zaku Phantoms." A voice that carried an imperious tone didn't just derail Kira's train of thought; it sent the whole thing flying into space.

"Let me guess.. those monstrosities have the new German-made Hyper compact nuke fission engines that carry N-Jammer Cancellers?", Fllay sneered. Kira could slap himself senseless.

_Oh no! Why did Fllay have to blab out that Germany had such a thing! I should never have let her in on that info Lacus's men hacked from the German Military sites._

Katherine, on the other hand, smiled, "I should have known that your men were capable of such a thing Major Yamato. Correct, umm.. Captain Alster. By the way, call me Katherine, or Captain Stryker if you insist on formalities."

The taller of the two men joined the conversation, "By the way kiddo, the name's Andreas La Fllaga, no relation to the Hawk of Endimion by the way. This dodo next to me is Ferdinand Van Weirdo, Seriously, he is." Andreas ducked as Ferdinand threw a nasty right hook his way.

The fighting didn't get worse on the other hand, as Miri's cell phone chirped, "Hey Mir! We're bringin' the ships and the suits up, so don't move those little tankies of mobile suits cause we're gonna go fer our first mission!"

Kira looked surprised at Miri, who just stared at her cell as if it were a bomb. "Impossible! Just 10 months of peace and the world has to go back to fighting already?"

Kira's cell rang this time. "Kira! Cagalli-san is asking us to go to this mystery island to explore it! Isn't it exciting?"

Kira sweatdropped. _Lacus seems to be very excited, either its something romantic or something that is so full of info that its gonna burst._

"Okay! If your men are ready Katherine, we're moving off." Kira looked at the German who jumped off for her suit with her two men.

"We're always ready if you are! Major Yamato. Tell your Archangel that we need to know where to land when we have to you know?"

Kira nodded as he shouted to his first command of troops ever, "Let's get to our suits then guys! We're going to someplace that's unexplored. Who knows, we might even find something interesting?"

"YEAH!"

The team was off for its first mission. Though it was not to fight, they knew not that things would heat up on the little island of mystery, because they weren't the only ones who had an interest there.

12321

_Mystery Island, 12th March C.E.74._

Lieutenant Razul was not the strongest of men one could ever meet. In fact he never was able to sprint 50metres before he got too tired. No, the lieutenant got his rank because he was a master hacker, one capable of putting a Coordinator to shame and say that he was a Natural.

Currently, he and his group of three other Hackers from the International Union of Earth were streaming through information of a fair sized ship's bridge they had found when their shuttle had landed in one of the Island's many pits.

"Hurry up will ya? My men are dyin' from old age!"

Lieutenant Razul sighed. Captain Redwood was one really tight 'ahemed' commander who was in charge of nine men of E1, Espionage One, the best stalking, assassinating, stealing, killing and hijacking group of Naturals in the business.

Legend had it that Redwood had shot ten Coordinators dead in less than five seconds without giving any of the 'Monsters from space' any time to even say "Oh Shit."

Another legend was that Redwood could never stay put in the same place for more than a day before he went berserk and shot anyone in sight, not something Razul wanted.

"I know that your getting frustrated Redwood, but this piece of old hardware is very hard to translate. We can translate a new piece of info easy, but going backwards is much harder!"

Suddenly, Redwood's right hand man, Wesley was with them. "Sir, Outpost 3 reports sighting of five Heavy Assault Class Carriers, Trindade, Protector, Peacekeeper, the Eternal and the Archangel!"

"What the 'bleep' do you 'bleep' mean that 'bleep' Orb 'bleep' units are 'bleep' here!"

Razul winced as he mentally 'bleeped' all the magnificently foul language the English man was saying. Then to his absolute horror, Redwood _accidentally_ slammed his hand down on the precious ancient computer terminal.

Instantaneously, the whole ship sprang to life. Razul could only gawk as Redwood cried out triumphantly, "Hah! The good ol' way of fixin' stuff still works!"

"Right.. If we can get this thing up and runnin' with all the guns, we'll be able te' bring a nice gift back te' General Paige." Redwood sneered, "Heck, we might just blow some of these little visitors out of the sky as well!"

Razul sighed. Never in all his years of being a Hacker, had a mere simpleton never pissed him off.

12321

_Orb Exploration party, Angels of Freedom Landing zone.._

_I've never seen anything like this before. I wonder how this place actually evaded detection until recently, when a ship _literally_ rammed this place. _Kira stared at the forest, which was marred by the presence of weird looking beacons that stuck out of the ground.

Behind Kira, Chief Murdoch and his men hauled a heavy piece of equipment out on a jeep to set up on the beach.

The Archangel had encountered minor problems when it entered the Island's seemingly natural bay, only to ram an ancient sort of underwater barrier that apparently made the current in the bay itself very calm when it should have been choppy.

"Kira, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but because we are on a mission for Orb to this place, I'm going to have to send teams out to explore for two days before returning to here which we'll call Base and you apparently are in the first batch, as are your men." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Kira spun to see Admiral Murrue Ramius. "Murrue-san, long time no see!" he exclaimed, saluting to the senior officer as she did the same.

"I trust you did hear what I said didn't you Kira?"

Kira smiled, "Yes Admiral. You don't need to worry about a thing."

However, Admiral Ramius could not shake of the feeling of dread she felt in her chest, and her instinct told her that no one was meant to come here to discover what had most likely been buried in this Lost Island for a long time.

The other Naturals felt the same way as her, but the Coordinators seemed totally unaffected by the gloom that had fallen over the landing site.

"Very well, your men will move out at 1630, which is about half an hours time away, so get your stuff packed quickly and make sure you bring all your men back safe and sound." Admiral Ramius saluted before leaving.

Kira kept his smile up until the Admiral left. _The Naturals aren't the only ones who feel something is amiss Murrue-san. We feel the same; just that we're doing our best not to look scared._ Turning towards the Archangel, Kira packed his items, bade farewell to his wife, Lacus with a deep kiss and half an hour later, led his men into the abyss of the forests.

12321

_Mystery Island, 13th March C.E.74, 1330 hours, 27hours till Team one's return to base._

Kira had seen many things when he in the short amount of time he had been in the small Island-city, and he didn't like it. They had first found a pit that looked like the ancient ancestor of the linear catapults. Then they stumbled upon a ship- in a different place from the IUE's location, but close enough- which they called Ghosts as they had not seen the fair-sized ship till Captain Fllay Alster had literally walked into it in the middle of the night.

The ship was painted in a black colour scheme so dark it seemed to make its surroundings look lively even though it was dreary.

They had reported that hours ago, but nothing could prepare the team for what they found in an underground facility that was connected to the ship's hangar.

In the underground base of sorts, they had found unrecognizable wrecks of what looked like mobile suits, but there was a whole cavern next to that that had an entire town built into it. It was there in what the Team thought to be the hospital of the city, where they found.. Artificial Wombs that still had the dead fetuses in them.

Kira had jumped back in shock, knocking Katherine off her feet as Athrun gasped and Fllay fainted.

Kira immediately was about to report the gruesome find, if the IUE's Outpost 4 group of two ran into the elite Orb troops.

Both parties stared at each other for a few long moments, taking in the different uniforms, one from Orb and the other of the Earth Alliance.

"OH SHIT!" Both sides snarled as they tried to reach their holstered firearms first.

Kira got his pistol out first. Two precise shots from the young Coordinator put the two men's guns out of commission before they could even raise it up.

"Who are you and what are you two doing in Earth Alliance uniform? It was supposed to be put out of production and the rest burned after the Earth Alliance collapsed." Kira questioned.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS COORDINATOR SCUM!" The taller stranger roared, taking something out of his belt.

Kira fired.

Smoke burst from the object Kira hit, causing Team one to lose sight of the men. When the smoke had cleared, the men were gone, save for a ball shaped object which was beeping continuously.

"TIME BOMB!" Athrun yelled.

Everyone dashed for the closest shelter, the room that held the Artificial Wombs and slammed the door shut.

The resulting explosion was heard all over the island. Murrue Ramius ordered Mwu to scramble his suits and launched the Archangel towards the source of the disturbance. Redwood screamed for the Hackers to 'Get the 'bleeping' ship off the ground this 'bleeping' instant' as Razul would have put it and for the 8 phoenixes to launch as the two strangers Team one had met ran onto the captured Ghost ship

The Ghost was about to make another flight in history after an unknown number of years in slumber!

"RRRrrr……." The engines died out. (A/N Oopsie )

Then again, maybe not yet as Redwood swore his guts out in Razul's face, "What the 'bleep' is 'bleeping' wrong with this 'bleeping' ship. 'BLEEP BLEEP'. TELL ME WHAT IS 'BLEEPING' WRONG NOW RAZUL!"

Razul looked to his ancient diagnostic screen, "That's weird. It looks like some safety feature of this ship isn't active yet and is preventing the ship from launching."

"Damn the ship makers for making so many 'bleeping' safety precautions. Activate whatever is not on right now and get us out of here ASAP!"

_Redwood is going to shave twenty years off my lifespan. _Razul sighed as he and his men worked as fast as they could with the computers. Meanwhile, the Phoenixes launched into the afternoon sky, looking for its first battle.

12321

_Team one.._

Majors, Kira, Athrun and Captains Yzak and Dearka hauled the last pieces of debris of their injured men. Apparently, Andreas had taken a piece of rubble for his princess and dislocated his right arm for all his trouble. Fllay got whacked in the head while she was still unconscious making sure that she would not get up till the next morning.

Other than that, the others were absolutely fine. Kira reached for his comm., only to find it in sparking ruins. "All right. Does anyone have a working comm. with him, we need to warn the others."

Ferdinand spoke up, "I've checked the others sir. Theirs are goners but mine still works. However, the explosion seems to have some sort of comm. interference waves in them. I'll never be able to get a message through. Besides, the explosion was big, so with any luck, the others will notice and come to help."

"Alright, but we should move to one of those open air pits to fire a rescue flare, just to be sure." Kira said.

"I don't know, but the closest one we know of is like ten Klicks away Kira." Dearka butted in.

"Don't worry about that Mr Elsman. Along the way to this place, I noticed an entrance just twenty-five metres from the hospital opening that resembles the same type of door we came out from when we entered the city. With any luck, it will be a shorter route." Katherine suggested.

Kira thanked god for getting such a resourceful girl in the group, albeit the fact that she was a princess.

"Okay. Tolle could you carry Fllay? Andreas, could you pass me your gun. I know you've injured your arm and mine got buried, so thanks."

Andreas passed his gun to Kira reluctantly, and then Team one was moving again. However, in all the action, they had forgotten the Artificial Wombs, which had been buried when the bomb exploded.

Team one got through the first doors easily, but when the got to the Main Hall, they found it blocked with debris. Finally losing her patience, Mayu Asuka told her mates to get to shelter and planted the new Orb D7 Angled Explosive Charges, ran to her wingmate, Stellar, ducked under cover and pushed the little red button on the detonator.

BANG!

"Oops. I think I put too much D7 into that blast." Mayu said, looking at the now non-existent Main Hall.

Athrun patted her on the shoulder, "It doesn't matter, after all, were good to go again aren't we?"

Team one moved on. Kira told Katherine to take the lead and she led them up to the door where she said it was, to find it locked. Mayu used shaped charges so quickly and blew the damn door off its hinges, putting her training instructor to shame.

They rushed through the door, cheering as they saw the open-air hangar with another Ghost in the place.

However, Captain Stellar Louisser noticed several things amiss, as did the Coordinators. Firstly there were extremely recent scorch marks on the Hangar floor, secondly the Ghost was operational and third, the Bridge of the ship had a man clad in an Earth Alliance uniform and he was shouting frantically at some unseen person. He had seen _them_.

"We should move guys." Kira said.

"But where, can we go?" Mayu asked.

Stellar pointed towards the closest landing leg of the ship. She was pointing at the landing leg's single hatchway. "Into that ship." She said.

"Took those words right out of my mouth Stellar-san!" Kira smiled.

The team ran up to the door as Mayu prepared another charge. In less than a minute, they were in, putting the Espionage One's best-forced entry timing of two minutes to utter shame.

Elsewhere on the ship, Razul said, "I've got it. It's a stealth cloaking system which makes the ship invisible!."

"Enough of that lock this ship up, each and every one of the bulkhead doors. I don't want those intruders to interfere." Redwood roared.

"Patience. I've just locked every door on this ship. Even if these men have explosives, they can't possibly blow all the doors that stand between them and us."

"You'd better be right my dear friend, or there'll be hell to pay. Now launch the blasted ship now!" Redwood screamed.

Razul reached for the throttle controls in excitement and sent the Ghost up into the sky, eager for blood.

12321

_Skies over the Island_

Mwu La Fllaga sat in the cockpit of his Akatsuki Gundam, wondering what kind of trouble Kira and his gang were in and wishing that he was there in the problem as well.

Mwu started thinking otherwise when 8 streams of laser beams headed his way. "Scramble! All units, engage the- err.. mobile armours?" Mwu stared with his jaw wide open as 8 mobile armours with only two wings and one tail stabilizer came screaming in for a fight.

_Alright, if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get._ Mwu fired his hip plasma cannons at the front most fighter, only to find the beam reflect straight off the mobile armour and right back at him. "WHAT?" Mwu dodged his own beams and went for close range combat with his double-edged beam sabre.

The unknown unit countered with lasers blades sticking out in front of its wings. One laser wing hit the beam sabre and spun the plane 90 degrees, right behind the Akatsuki, where it fired a side missile port which blew out one of the Akatsuki's Atmospheric Pack's wings, sending it spiraling down to Earth in an uncontrolled spin.

Mwu wrestled with his controls and leveled out, narrowly grazing the treetops as he radioed his capital ship, the Trindade, which had just launched into the air to assit the Archangel, which had begun to fight the troublesome Mobile armours.

"Captain Li! Could you prep that new Atmospheric DRAGOON (A/N:Or at least that's what I think it was called.) Pack for me? I need to change out of this busted pack." Mwu said.

The Atmosphere DRAGOON Pack was the latest in multi-attack unit upgrades. The pack of course was like the DRAGOONs on the Strike Freedom, just that these units could fly as well in space as they could on Earth. The downside to these things were that they could not stay up for long as their engines required more power than the DRAGOONs in space, putting a power strain on the unit that carried the pack as well as the unit's power was siphoned off in order to recharge the DRAGOON units.

"I read you Colonel, In fact, we've got the new pack prepped already! So come on down and change your pack." Came the reply.

Mwu smiled. Captain Li was a master strategist who had begun playing strategic battle simulations at the age of three against the hardest Artificial Intelligence settings and still beat them! It would make things even more shocking if one knew that Captain Li was a Natural and he was already a Captain at 20, not to mention the ship that he had to manage was in the Elite units of the Angels of Freedom.

_It seems like the Captain has anticipated this problem again, like the only battle simulation I did with him and the squadron. He had prepped five arm replacements for the five units in my squadron who had lost their arms in a fight against the Freedom before I even asked for it. Somehow I think he's psychic or something. _Mwu told his men to stand their ground and left the dogfight arena.

Ejecting his ruined pack, he blew it up with a well-placed beam shot and raced back to the Trindade.

Back on the Ghost, Kira and his gang met bulkhead door after door. "We are in trouble." Kira said.

_To be continued…_

_A/N: The Island somehow no longer seems to look peaceful as a fight breaks out of control. Kira and Team one are trapped in an ancient ship of unknown power, Mwu and hismen struggle with their new foe, the Archangel is in big trouble and what does Kaira Hibiki find so amusing when seeing the battle footage? Find out in the next chapter Events In The Island_

Yah! The fighting has started! (About time too)


	12. Events In the Island

H.O: Sorry for the delay, I've had three weeks of exams if you won't believe it! Anyway it'll be common if yer from my place. Thanks for bearing with me, ON WITH THE FIC!

Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made this show.

Notes:

.. : Trailing off of words

… : Interference in communications

_Italics:_ Private thoughts/ pronunciation.

WORDS IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS: _Very_ loud speech or sound.

12321: Scene change or Time frame change.

**Bold words**: Interruption!

Censored words: well.. who cares!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 10: Events in the Island

_Skies over the Island_

Captain Li urged his ship to move faster, ordering volley after volley of missiles to fire at the enemies. _Something is just not right here; no opponent would fight in numbers that are this small against that many aggressors. There must be some sort of reinforcement around, but where. My radars can't find it, unless. _Capatin Li's head shot up to search his surroundings as Mwu La Fllaga landed in his hangar.

Then, he spotted it, peeking out of the forest canopy at the edge of his bridge view port. It was high enough for the radar to detect, but still the proximity alarms failed to wail.

Then it hit him. _The enemy is using stealth coating!_ Captain Li roared, "Move forty-five degrees to portside! Get us out of here!"

The mystery ship fired its main cannon. It was on a direct hit course and Captain Li knew he'd never evade in time. He shut his eyes as the beam came closer. But when the beam hit, his life did not go into a blaze of deadly light, but…

"Captain! We've lost all power in the main engines! We're dropping like a stone!" The ensign yelped, as the Trindade slammed into the earth with tremendous force, with Mwu stuck inside and unable to get out into the fray as the hangar bay doors had shorted out.

"Where's the big boom and the flash of death I don't see the ship exploding! Razul!" Redwood roared.

Razul frantically whizzed through the ship's main computer as he checked the beam type of the ship's main cannon. Razul did find an answer in seconds, but the answer was not something that Redwood would ever want to hear.

"Err… this beam apparently is and Electro-magnetic beam. In other words, it cannot, as you say, 'blow things up'" Razul silently prayed to his god for protection as Redwood swelled up.

The resulting roar was heard throughout the ship.

"WHHAATTT!……" Razul could have sworn that the enraged captain was ready to explode like a nuke.

"W..well Re..redwood, the other cannons are able to shoot the downed ship up you know?" Razul squeaked.

The steam in Redwood cooled instantaneously. "Oh.. okay. Let's use the other weapons instead then."

Lieutenant Razul let out a sigh of relief as he ordered the weapons controllers to give the Trindade a full broadside of 4 double-barreled beam cannons when the Archangel decided to come to the downed ship's aid.

"Ehh? What do you mean the ship can't be targeted Captain Amagi? The thing is right in front of us." Admiral Ramius asked.

The targeting computers just can't get a shot at the Ghost ma'am, the things invisible to sensors apparently!" The Captain replied.

_That should explain why someone like Captain Li could be defeated. I'll just have to rely on sight then. _Admiral Murrue Ramius gritted her teeth as she ordered, " Variants angle 15 degrees, load missile tubes 1 through 8 with Wombats target 13 degrees to portside. FIRE!"

The Archangel released its fury as the Ghost evaded, returning the volley with a full starboard laser battery volley. Meanwhile, the Phoenixes were giving the Second Angels of Freedom squadron Hell.

Team One was tiring fast. The multiple doors were making their problems worse. Losing his patience after Mayu blew the fifth door down, Kira asked, "Does anyone have another idea on how we can stop this Ghost?"

Athrun took a shot at it, "We could try to blow the engines."

Kira objected in an instant. The loss of the engine would send the entire ship crashing into the Earth, turning it into a huge fireball which would of course, turn Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak and all the pilots of Team One into teeny weeny itsy bits of blasted particles.

"Why don't we just bail out and hope the Orb units can catch the Ghost?" Stellar said, seeing that her wingmate was starting to run low on explosives.

"Didn't you hear what Kira said girl? We have to stop this ship, not get off it." Yzak hissed.

Kira sighed, finally thinking that Stellar's point was right. They would never be able to get to the enemy bridge with their current resources and manpower.

"Alright, were headed back to the entrance where we came from. We'll try to get out when the Ghost is close to the tree canopy." Kira said.

"But Kira!" Dearka cried.

Mayu cut into the conversation, "If it would calm everyone down and maybe help our comrades, I could blow the rest of our ordinance when we exit the Ghost. That should be enough to make a fair sized crater."

Agreeing to the idea, the Angels of Freedom, Team One started moving back towards the exit. Mayu set her remaining bombs on the floor and armed them to go off at the push of her wired detonator.

Mayu finished what she had started and rushed off back to her companions to find the ship moving through a series of wild evasive moves that nearly sent her flying through the open exit as she rounded the final corner.

Mayu's mechanical hand grabbed a handhold preventing her from zooming through that opening that right now promised death to any who was unlucky enough to be flung out of the ship.

However, in spite of all these things, Mayu felt no fear, only calmness. She was not surprised that she felt this way; she had faced death before when she was caught at the edge of the Calamity Gundam's blast.

Suddenly, the Ghost righted itself, and Team One, which had been fighting for their lives a moment ago, fell to the ground in relief. Tolle, who was closest to the opening, peeked out and shouted to Kira, "We're about 2metres away from the canopy, and the Ghost is still descending. We'd better take this chance while we still can."

"Alright! Everyone out now!" Kira yelled.

Team One began what was probably the most reckless escape in a century of warfare, jumping out of a moving cruiser at an unknown height off the ground, _without a PARACHUTE_!"

The Dom Troops went out first, fortunately landing on a very thick layer of branches which held their weight. They caught Fllay as Tolle unceremoniously pushed her unconscious form out of the ship before jumping a split second after.

Next out were Dearka, Yzak, Athrun, Andreas, Ferdinand and Stellar, who went bursting through the canopy layer, but managed to grab onto thick branches to stop their fall.

Finally, Kira dragged Mayu out and went plummeting through the toplayer of trees just as Mayu flicked the ignition switch.

BLAMM!…

Small plumes of orange flames burst out of the Ghost's front port side a nano second before 2 of the Ghost's 4 port side laser turrets blew in a magnificent shower of molten metal, ripped circuitry and shrapnel.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The Archangels proximity alarms began to wail as Admiral Ramius inquired, "Did you hit it Captain Amagi?"

"No ma'am the blast type indicates it's a D7 Orb Shaped charge explosion. That means Team One either found the enemy, planted a bomb, or they are still on the Ghost."

"Darn! That means we can't shoot the thing!" Admiral Ramius snarled.

"WHAT THE **BLEEP** IS GOING ON RAZUL TEL ME WHAT IS GOING ON NOW!" Redwood screamed.

"The Orb troops on our ship seemed to have jumped off the ship, but they left all their explosives behind and blew them all up together, taking out most of our weapons. Captain Redwood, we can't fight any longer like this. Our stealth systems have crashed and our weapons are overheating. We must retreat!" Came Razul's reply.

Redwood slammed his fist down in rage, but ordered his men to retreat. The International Union of Earth had fought its first battle against its mortal enemy, Orb, but yet it had lost, not to mention in such a miserable manner.

"Lacus-sama, the unknown assailants are retreating." DaCosta said to the princess who was onboard the Eternal, which had just arrived.

"Thank you DaCosta." Lacus mumbled, too preoccupied with the mysterious feeling that some unseen person was watching her.

12321

A mansion in Aprilius 1 

Destiny Army Captain Shinn Asuka brother to Mayu Asuka looked at the live battle footage from one of Kaira Hibiki's spy satellites. Seated next to him on a plush sofa was his steady girlfriend, Lunamaria Hawke and Destiny Army leader, Kaira Hibiki herself.

"So tell me, why do you want to show us live footage of a meaningless battle between Orb and a group of lunatics." Shinn said bluntly to Kaira.

"The point is, Captain Asuka, is that with our current resources and strengths, we won't be able to beat Orb by ourselves. This Inter Union Of Earth, or IUE from what my spies tell me have enough weapons, that if our two organizations joined up, we would be able to stand more of a chance against Orb." Kaira smiled.

"But the question is, how can we find them?" Luna asked.

Kaira got off the sofa, walked up to the TV screen and turned to face the two Captains, "That is why I want you two to accompany my General, by the name of Meer Campbell, better known amongst you two as the fake Lacus who worked for the late Chairman Dullindal. She knows where this place is and we will sign a treaty of Alliance against Orb. Do you two understand?"

"Yes ma'am" The two saluted.

Kaira smiled down at a palm computer in her hands. On the screen was the latest Destiny Army creation, which General Campbell had come up with:

Minites (Mi-nights):

Length: 0.75cm

Breadth: 0.25cm

Battery lifespan: 2weeks with no power source

Power source: Takes some energy from the Victim

Armament: New Chemical named Hibiki's Venom, delivered by a syringe

Uses: The Minite's main purpose is to attach itself to a victim and sting him/her with the chemical. The chemical will disable the victim's thought processes of the victim, whereby the Minite can control the victim via signals sent by the HQ.

The two Captains left just as General Campbell called, "Mistress, are you sure you wish to provide 4 Minites to the IUE? I don't trust them to that extent."

"Don't worry my dear General. They are too busy trying to destroy Orb to be bothered by the differences between Coordinators and Naturals."

"If you say so Mistress." Meer cut the line.

12321

_15th March C.E.74, Isles Of Britain.._

General Paige stared out at the Ghost in disappointment. In the first clash between his men and Orb he had lost, badly. Now the prized ship, which the IUE had named the Nautilus, after the first ever nuke powered sub in the world, was being repaired for the heavy damages it had received.

"Though we were defeated Redwood, at least you managed to bring me a fine ship. It actually managed to limp here in just two days."

Redwood was about to give a reply when Paige's aide rushed up to him and said, "Sir! Three Goufs have just appeared out of nowhere outside our hanger bay doors!"

"WHAT? Are they shooting?"

"No sir, but the leader of the three suits seems to be asking for an Alliance against Orb, but the organization which calls itself the Destiny Cradle is made of Coordinators, we can't possibly make an allia-"

"Quiet! I will be the one to decide you don't" Paige snapped

_I know this group most likely has stealth satellites if they know about my fight with Orb. This means they could have quite an amount of resources that might help. _General Dhanit Paige mused.

"Very well. Let them in." He said.

The aide looked like he wanted to object, but he kept his mouth shut and rushed off to order the gate to be opened to let the trio of Goufs in.

Soon, the Goufs were in and Dhanit found himself facing three teens. He could hardly believe that they were soldiers if not for the info he had on the two teen Captains who were Zaft's formerly most deadly and efficient pilots. He however, could not recognize the leader who had a General's badge pinned on her uniform.

"Welcome to the IUE HQ, General… umm.."

"I'm General Meer Campbell and I think you would know who my associates are General Dhanit Paige" The female general gave Paige such a scary smile that he began to wonder whether he had made the right decision to let the trio in.

"Well. Since we all know each other now, why don't we head to a conference room to discuss things about this..this treaty." General Dhanit said.

With the other general's consent, they went into a conference room and 4 hours later, all the doubts General Paige had were gone and the trio, having accomplished their mission, left.

General Paige looked down at the 4 Minites that the Destiny Army had given him. _Now with this, no security system is safe, not even Orb's._ General Dhanit Paige let out a hearty chuckle. He was going to look forward to more days of cooperation with the Destiny Army.

12321

_15th March C.E.74, Orb Angels Of Freedom HQ.._

Two days it had been since that battle, the soldiers of Team One rested in various places of the base after a grueling debrief and a health examination to see whether they had caught some unknown disease on the island.

Fllay and Tolle on the other hand were in their bunkroom, talking into a secure transmission line, with Kaira Hibiki.

"So that what you want us to do Mistress?" Fllay said.

"Yes Fllay, when you receive the package of Minites, put one on yourself to throw the enemy off course. Then the other will be used on Lacus Clyne to kill Kira Yamato." Kaira grinned evilly.

"As you wish Mistress." The duo said.

_To be continued…._

_Things are heating up as the enemies of the Orb forces begin to move their pieceson the huge chessboard. What will come of Kaira's evil plot to slay her own brother?_

_Find out in the next Chapter: Peacekeeper Downed._

H.O:Sorry about the exam problem! Please R and R.


	13. Peacekeeper Downed

Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made this show.

Notes:

.. : Trailing off of words

… : Interference in communications

_Italics:_ Private thoughts/ pronunciation.

WORDS IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS: _Very_ loud speech or sound.

12321: Scene change or Time frame change.

**Bold words**: Interruption!

Censored words: well.. who cares!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 11: Peacekeeper Downed 

_18th March C.E. 74, Orb.._

A cool breeze from the AC unit blew through Captain Miriallia Haww's hair, as she lay in bed in the wee hours of the Saturday morn. She stared up at the blank ceiling of her room thinking about her great date that she was going to have in two days time, when she felt something crawling up her neck.

_Yeesh.. I didn't know that mum had an insect problem? Oh well, at least I'm used to this stuff. I'll just squash the bug. _Captain Haww reached up with a hand to squish the offending object.

The thing stung her and her world went pitch black as her hand went flopping back down onto the bed. Captain Redwood of the IUE peeped into the room and whispered into a walkie-talkie.

"General, we have the girl, Miriallia Haww whom you say is a really good CIC and close friend to the legendary Strike Freedom's pilot." Reported Redwood.

"Good Redwood, I'll take the rest from here by giving M1 its orders" General Paige said, cutting the line.

When General Dhanit Paige had received the Minites, he had given them the names M1 to M4, each with their own targets, Miriallia Haww, Kira Yamato, Mwu La Fllaga and the Coordinator Princess of Germany, Katherine.

Mrs. Haww stuck her head through the unconscious captains door. _Hmm.. she must have been muttering in her sleep. Must be work stress. At least she's got the rest of the week off._ Smiling slightly, Mrs. Haww closed the door as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up her daughter who obviously wasn't asleep. Well at least in Redwood's eyes.

_IUE HQ.._

General Paige smirked lightly as he uploaded the program objectives into the unit M1. In simple format from the jumble of computer language, it meant; continue host's slumber for another half hour then allow the host complete control till end of host's days off. Then resume control and guide fellows M2 to M4 to targets.

_I'm going to have so much fun with this little toys. _General Paige howled with glee.

_24th March C.E. 74, Orb.._

Miriallia Hawke of the Orb Elite Angels Of Freedom forces walked to her comm. office in the wee hours of the morning, humming a lively tune. In the past six days, she had had reunions with old friends like Sai Argyle and Kuzzey. To top off her absolutely wonderful days, Major Dearka Elsman of the First Angel's squadron had proposed to and been accepted by her.

She was about to enter the office room when her mind went blank. Without knowing it, she was heading towards the fourth cruiser hangar of the base, the cradle of the Peacekeeper.

Lieutenant Reminston of the same comm. Unit had spotted her and wondered, "What's gotten into her head today eh?" He didn't know how right he was.

_2 Hours later, 0820.._

Every single pilots and crewman had finally arrived at the base to do their days worth of mech maintenance and refueling due to the past flight exercises. Noticeable to everyone was the unusually lethargic behaviour of Major Fllay Alster and the disappearance of Captain Haww.

Scratching his head in confusion, Colonel Mwu La Fllaga asked Katherin Von Stryker who happened to pass by, "Hey princess! You seen Miri anywhere? She was supposed to give me a report on the terror cell situation in the Himalayas. Would you- SLAP!"

"I TOLD YOU! CALL ME KATHERINE OR MISS STRYKER IF YOU WANT FORMALITIES NOT PRINCESS!" the relatively small woman slapped her senior hard enough to send the poor Colonel spinning back down the corridor where he came from.

"WRARAWWW!………" Mwu yelped.

With a loud "Hmph!", Katherine continued down the corridor.

Elsewhere in the base, Major Kira Yamato sat typing his fourth report in a day, wondering why he had accepted the job of being a soldier. A sudden knock on the door made him stop his lightning-paced typing. _Who could it possibly at this time?_ He wondered, saying one word, "Enter."

Miriallia Haww walked in slowly, tears falling quite freely. "Is there anything wrong?" Kira asked, getting out of his seat in alarm. Miriallia seemed to be very distressed.

"We..well Kira.. its about De..Dearka. He..he broke up with me!" She cried, and in an instant, had wrapped her arms round Kira's neck, sobbing uncontrollably. (A/N: Something wrong ain't there )

Kira was dumbstruck. _Dearka broke up with Miri? I thought they were so close. It must be sad for her to lose another loved o-_ Kira never finished his thinking before Miriallia Haww drove the chemical laced needle of M2 into the back of the Major's neck. Kira's body stumbled for a moment before correcting itself. Wordlessly, they continued to the pilots' lounge where one Colonel Mwu La Fllaga was having a nice nap.

Damn DAMN DAMNN! Why do I have to act like a stupid drunkard! Fllay snarled mentally, after almost naturally shaking off another admirer casually. Suddenly she noticed two figures darting in the shadows. Miraculously, her lethargy vanished and she was gone in a flash, leaving the unfortunate men behind, choking in a dust cloud. 

_What I saw._ Fllay thought as she followed the shadows with more steal than a panther. She caught a glimpse of the duo as they passed too close to the light once. _I knew it! It is Kira Yamato and Miriallia Haww.. but why do they look like.. Wait! Their under the influence of Minites! But how could they.._ then it hit the traitor _Of course.. its because of those idiots from the I.U.E. that the Mistress just made an alliance with! Those fools!_

Swearing, she ran back to her room and secured a line with her master who did not take a liking to the news.

" I didn't think they would think of such an audacious plot.. but since its like this, Fllay, this plan is aborted. Continue with what you normally do and inform Tolle of this setback" The evil woman seethed in rage.

Without a question, Fllay acknowledged the order and shut the line with the speed of a bullet. At such times like this, it was better not to talk to Kaira. Swearing once more, Fllay Alster spun around and zoomed out of the room to look for Tolle Koenig.

Mwu la Fllaga awoke with a start when the door of the pilots' lounge opened up. He spotted Kira and Miriallia, "Hey! Kira thanks for finding Miri for me. I owe yah one." Kira on the other hand, responded by rushing up to him with a standard hold-out blade in hand, with Miriallia doing the same.

"Oi! What are you two doing!" Mwu leapt to one side and avoided to attacks by inches. He caught sight of two machines on the twos' necks. _Those things.. are they controlling these two. Then I'll just have to get rid of those things! _Mwu drew his pistol and took careful aim. _Now_! He fired at Miriallia Haww

A nine-millimetre round sped out of the muzzle at a good 480km/h, but a similar machine had hopped out of the Captain's shirt pocket (A/N:I forgot what the pocket was called) and immolated itself against the piece of lead.

Before Mwu could even swear, before he could get another shot off, he had been hit by the fourth M-unit and was under the I.U.E.'s control. However, if one was the superbly fantastically optimistic type of person, the only good thing left was that there were no M-units left to target the princess of Germany. But of course, that still wouldn't be a good thing with the enemy controlling the two of best pilots in the World and in Space.. would it?

Fllay Alster and Tolle Koenig took this very moment to burst into the room with a platoon of reinforcements. _Hah! It a good thing I tipped the military police and my squadmates off about this. I'll show these I.U.E. fools that they can't get in my wa-_ Fllay stopped thinking when Mwu La Fllaga put the gun to his own head and said, "Now now, would you really want us to blow your Colonel's head off? It won't matter to me, I can easily possess another body you know."

Fllay mentally swore every single cuss word she had known in her life, knowing that the Minite controlling the Colonel would do what it said it would do. Teeth clenched, she ordered the soldiers to stand back, and the trio dashed out of sight.

Seconds later, Alarms wailed all over the base, sending napping soldiers jumping out of their bunks and their hands to their weapons holsters. Katherine's body guard's hands held an electrified whip in one hand and an assault rifle in the other as they charged towards their master.

However there would have been no need for that as the final M-unit had been destroyed..

Two platoons of guards came rushing into the hangar bays, only to face shriveling gunfire, which sent two men flying back in pieces and the rest flying for cover. Kira and Mwu jumped into their cockpits and Miri followed a second later into the Akatsuki.

Both launched into the light of the sun at its peak. Admiral Ramius who had just arrived, ran for her ship. Colonel Mars Renshin of the Peacekeeper who had been on watch duty that time ordered his vessel to launch, and to power up all weapons to full force.

It was the only ship to get out as the hangar doors jammed shut when Kira initiated a lock down program. The Peacekeeper would have the support of base defenses, but the instant it left firing range, it would be all alone. The worst type of tactical nightmare for a commander against an unknown enemy.

Such a thing was about to be proven right for Colonel Renshin's sense of dread. The Strike Freedom made a sudden spiral, firing a the ship's deadliest assault arsenal, the sonic breakers, blowing to pieces so fast, the Colonel didn't even know what hit him. Cursing fluidly in his native language, he ordered for the shields to be activated as the HQ's lasers opened up on the two mobile suits.

Not that it would actually have done anything to harm the two suits. The Akatsuki simply let the beams glance harmlessly off its chassis will the Stike Freedom, in a spectacular display of skill avoided the beams by the merest fraction of an inch.

A volley of high explosive slugs rammed the Akatsuki's shield in one swift shot from the Linear cannons of the Peace keeper, sending the suit spiraling down into the ocean. The Peacekeeper gave chase, but a sudden screech from the proximity alarms sent the entire vessel veering off course as a monster of a ship, easily 2km long emerged from the depths of the ocean.

Colonel Renshin made a quick check on his support, only to find himself out of support laser range. To make things a whole lot worse, there was a full squadron of unknown suits standing between him and his safety, and to the front, a full wing of enemy suits were being deployed. On the other hand, the Strike Freedom and the Akatsuki were retreating into the cavernous main hangar of the _thing_.

Refusing outright to allow his commander to fall into enemy hand's, Renshin did what the enemy would never have expected from him, he ordered the ship to activate all weapons, including the new laser coats and ram the ship. Immediately, two oval shaped ships flashed out of the monster's main hangar.

The new enemies had to have at least forty Tristan-class laser cannons around the ship's rim and two evil looking Tannhaussers on both top and bottom of the ship. The vessel apparently had a lot of missiles as well, when the duo fired no less than a hundred Corinthos missiles at the Peacekeeper in perfect synch.

The Peacekeeper itself was unharmed, but the shockwaves jarred Colonel Renshin out of his seat. Swearing again, he had his men fire two precision shots into the enemy's bridge, with shield piercing Thrienfien lasers, turning the one enemy oval shaped vessels bridge to slag in seconds, bringing a cheer from the crew.

However, the ship just made a 180 degree skid to reveal. "Another bridge?" a helmsman yelped. Renshin had no more words to spout, gaping in shock. Then, the enemy flagship finally began its assault. It fired a Tannhausser beam at point blank range into the Peacekeeper's portside wing, clipping off the shield generator and turning that side into a glowing fireball that was being fueled by the lives of so many brave crewmen.

The next volley by the unmolested oval ship slapped the Peacekeeper's hangar bays and blasted its portside weaponry to kingdom come. Renshin's heart grew heavier as more alarms began to wail in his ship, signaling the mortal wounds the mighty ship had receive in its desperate but pointless struggle.

Finally, after the linear cannons on the bottom of the Peacekeeper were blown up after she managed to rip apart half a squadron of enemy suits, the Colonel sent a message out to his men, "Abandon ship." All his men had followed his orders and fled in their escape pods that had been specially armoured and stealth coated to protect them from enemies.

He knew the danger of hitting his own friend, Kira, but if the ship was disabled or at the least stalled, reinforcements would be able to take his place

Unfortunately, like any other true bridge officer, the officers next to the Colonel refused the order. "I refuse to follow such a ridiculous order. Any officer in the navy would go down with his ship!" Young captain Marcus Renshin, junior of the Colonel roared in outrage, only to be silenced by a punch from his elder brother.

Dazed, Marcus stared blankly at his brother as the final two evacuating helmsmen grabbed the Captain by the arms and dragged him off to the closest escape pod. Once the pod had launched, Mars looked back at the enemy flagship along with the five remaining officers with him.

He sent a single message to the Angel's HQ, "It is my deepest regret to say that the Peacekeeper and myself shall not get out of our second sortie in one piece except through death. Therefore, please pick up any survivors you find, whather friendly or not, cause we intend to go out, with all our guns blazing brightly.

Staring out determinedly, he ordered his remaining men to activate the currently off-line laser coating. He was going to take as much of the enemy ship along with him, the whole thing too, if he could.

Seeming to sense this, the enemy flag deployed its main weapon, by the look of it, the Colonels amazement was a full battery of _FOUR_ Tannhaussers that looked like they were to be fired simultaneously. He was right.

With a roar of desperation, the enemy flag released all its fury on the smaller ship, which managed a dodge, but the edge of the laser grazed the ship, blasting the Peacekeeper's top wing off.

Then with a roar of its own, the Peacekeeper immolated itself against the enemy flag's starboard wing its parts shredding off the main structure as the engine core drilled itself into the starboard bridge.

Colonel Renshin was the only one to survive the impact, but he knew he would not live long. Trying to stem a steady flow of blood from his stomach, he reach out for his command chair's keypad and typed in his last command; self destruct.

"Come die with me won't you." The Colonel sneered before he was engulfed in a simply huge fireball, turning him into a silhouette, before there was no longer any trace of the man by the name of Mars Renshin, Colonel of the Orb elite forces, the Angels of Freedom.

The monster let out a loud metallic squeal, like an animal that had been caught in a trap, painfully..

Back in the Angel HQ, the devastating news reached the shell-shocked soldiers. "Admiral Ramius! The Peacekeeper is down! ITS DOWN!" A crewman yelled.

"WHAT?" Admiral Ramius yelled back.

"Its just been confirmed ma'am, just half a minute ago, the Peacekeeper rammed the enemy main vessel and was destroyed in doing so." The crewman said in a more subdued tone.

Fllay Alster and Tolle Koenig who had just entered the Hangar of the Archangel stopped short. They were spies of course, but they still had made attachments with the personnel. Colonel Mars Renshin had been a caring man who had always made it his priority to get everyone home and made it a point to give any man who had died under his command a proper burial.

He was one of the few people whom Fllay had actually had decent conversations with, instead of the other men who were no more than stupid flirts.

"What about the enemy flag!" Fllay suddenly snapped, scaring the wits out of the poor crewman's already small living daylights.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but its gone, along with Major Yamato and Colonel La Fllaga the enemy managed to escape." The man shuddered in fear.

But he didn't need to fear the angry Major at all. Fllay had already fainted as a concerned Admiral Ramius and Captain Koenig rushed to her side.

Elsewhere in Orb, Lacus Clyne was reacting very badly to the news as well as Kira's sister, Cagalli. Both fainted on the spot. Athrun on the other hand, walked up to the balcony of the hose and stared out at the open sea where his friend was, but exactly where, he did not know.

Finally, unable to control his rage he roared out in anguish into the still dusk.

Back at the Angel's HQ, Mayu Asuka and Stellar Louisser had been inform ed of the fiasco and without hearing another word from the courier, Mayu ran off to the Pilots' Lounge. There, she found what was to be the only clue for the Angels to catch their foe.

"What in heaven's name is that?" Stellar said in disgust at the still sparking remnants of M4 that had liquid dripping out of its ruined syringe gun.

Mayu, who had picked it up with a pair of tweezers from her utility belt replied in the coolest tone, "We might not know _now,_ but I''ll get to the bottom of this, even if I have to search every single weapons dealer shop both on this world and out."

_Aprilius 1.._

The Angels of Freedom had been wounded for the first time, but they would be back for revenge and they would make sure the debt was paid in kind with interests, Kaira could fell it in her bones.

For the first time in her life, Kaira Hibiki felt fear coursing through her body. She had sent the Savaii to extract the I.U.E units, but even so, if it were not for the fact that she had overridden General Paige's commands and gotten Kira to jam the hangar doors, her vessel, the pride of the Destiny Army Navy on earth would have probably been turned to scrap metal by the combined force of five of the most heavily armed warships around.

Muttering darkly, Kaira wondered whether she was right in making an alliance with the Naturals and went back to plot a different plan of attack on the Angels of Freedom..

_To be continued.._

_The Orb forces begin to move their pieces as well. What will come out of Captain Mayu's investigations? Kaira, having already failed in killing her own brother and with the dwindling trust between the leadership ability of their leader, Hibiki finds more problems that might potentially lead her and General Paige to ruin. The next chapter: Battle of Fort Himalaya._

H.O.: I'm back, finally. Tis my longest chap too so far. Mind you, how long do you think Kira will be controlled by the baddies eh?


	14. Battle of Fort Himalaya

_Aprilius One:_

_Kaira looks around her living room and asks, "Hey has anyone seen Home One?"_

_Suddenly the wall behind her blows outward, followed by a table. Kaira coughs from the smoke and when it clears, spots Home One stamping on a math book, "What are you doing, smashing up my house!_

_Home One yells, "My finals year exams are killing me with the frustration! Why do I always have to have such tests which decide my future of being a road sweeper or a scientist? ARGH!"_

_Kaira edges away nervously from, "Looks like H.O. has his super-hard-and-nasty-tests again. I think I should leave."_

_Kaira dashes out of house just as Kira and Co. come in. "What with her?" Mwu asks_

Disclaimer: I don't own the company that made this show.

Notes: There's been a tiny change, that all

…. : Trailing off of words

… : Interference in communications

_Italics:_ Private thoughts/ Scene

WORDS IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS: _Very_ loud speech or sound.

**Bold words**: Interruption!

Censored words: well.. who cares!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 12: Battle of Fort Himalaya 

In the still of the night in C.E. 74, March 26, the great vessel of the Destiny Army Navy, Savaii, crept through the lower levels of the Himalayan Range on the already heavily damaged stealth engines. On board, Colonel James Li, only natural in the Destiny Army ranks and commodore of the vessel grumbled darkly to himself.

_My commander sent me out on a retrieval mission, not a 1 on 1 slug match with a Trindade class cruiser. She is so gonna get it from me._ Apart from being a brilliant genius like Jon Li of the Orb Angels of Freedom, he was one of the few officers who actually provided an argument with General Campbell, whose orders could be utterly ridicules at times. This was someone that Kaira did not like, but needed, badly.

Quelling his anger, he listened to the tape that had recorded the debrief for the M units (A/N: Since referring to the poor Kira and friends by their names would tarnish their reputations, they will be called by their unit number.) Another thing about the Colonel was that above incompetence, he hated the use of machines to control fellow human beings.

Keeping silent throughout the report, he mentally winced repeatedly, wishing his commander had never deployed or even for that matter, developed the Minites.

Upon finishing the reading the report, the helmsman told him that he the ship had reached the rendezvous point, but there were no structures in sight, nor did the sensor department find any underground building.

Then, a wall in the side of a mountain just next to the tallest peak in the world opened up to reveal a cavernous hangar that was obviously prepared in a hurry. James noticed that it was made to fit his vessel just nicely. _Those I.U.E. people sure are good at stealing blueprints. _

As far as James could remember, Kaira had never released info on her largest ships, and James had no doubt in his mind that there were other smaller hangars all around the mountain range that held their ally's fighters and possibly a few aged land assault carriers.

After having a short conversation with the base commander, some stupid rookie Captain who had never seen battle, his ship slid quickly into the hangar, to avoid satellite tracking.

In thirty minutes, all his senior officers had disembarked along with the M-units to meet the Base Commander and his officers.

The base officers were all green units and in sheer awe of the M-units, much to the Colonel's disquiet.

Making a slight cough to turn the awestruck officers' attention to him, he requested for a radio conference with his General, which was answered with a hurried yes before the idiot of a commander turned his head back to ogling M-unit 2.

Muttering about stupid rookies, James and his officers left by themselves to find an ensign who was not dim enough to stare at famous people. After terrorizing a young lieutenant to near hysterics, the Colonel finally managed to get a line.

The smiling face of the cheerful General Campbell soured James' further when she said, "So James, how are the repairs going? Do you like that girl Miriallia Haww?"

The fact that he had a rank lower than the woman kept him from blowing, but his voice was still taut with rage, "I and a _Colonel _ma'am, and address me as such when on duty. Furthermore, I have no need for a woman who so helplessly lost like an animal in dating Athrun Zala, to tell me about my love life."

It was Meer's time to get angry, though her smile did not disappear, Colonel James knew full well that she was livid. "I lost Zala to a princess and a low rank Zaft officer, _sure_, but that doesn't compare the incompetence of your command of the last battle."

"My ship was sent in because _your_ spies told you that the base was less active in the weekend and there would not be enough personnel to get a ship up into the air. To add to matters, _your_ Minites failed to act as fast as the people they controlled could. Your M-unit 2 jammed the hangar doors only just after the Peacekeeper launched, and need I remind you that that ship was one of the most heavily armed and agile _and _armoured ship in the world?"

The General stopped muttering about stupid Colonels and simply cut off the line. _Well that felt good._ James thought, _Lashing the general till she got to angry to speak to me._

I know though, that I'm gonna get one hell of a whipping from the Mistress when and if I get back to space.

Sighing, James turned and stalked out of the room, where the lieutenant, who had finally gotten his guts back, to James' satisfaction, led them to the officer bunks which had been cleared for them.

But when James reached the officers' bunks, they ran into a group of Captains from the I.U.E.

In normal circumstances, James would not have batted an eye towards the three Captains, if they were not holding M-unit 1 that is, in an all to affectionate way.

James eyes twitched for a second, as the other Destiny Army officers gaped at the Captains.

The next thing that the Captains would know was that they were on the floor with a broken arm each, compliments from a very pissed off James.

"The units, those Minites as you I.U.E. people might know them as, might be used by _you_ _people_, but _We_, of the Destiny Army invented them and _GAVE _them to you. If you ever dare to do such a thing again, whether or not there is an alliance between our armies, I _will_ shoot you three without hesita-"

The lead Captain's eyes widened in horror as a shadow fell across his face. James gaped in shock.

Three precise shots blew the tiny watery organs of the three _former _Captains' little skulls into minced piles of grayish-red glop on the once slightly pristine floor.

James turned his blood-spattered face to meet the livid I.U.E. lieutenant's face, holding the gun, which was still smoking in his right hand. "Who the hell are _you_?" James snarled, his own hand reaching for his holster. _First this guy was a pansy, but now he goes like that and shoots three Captains in one shot? He might be an Orb spy. _

_Not that I'm absolutely surprised. In these bases, the security is almost non-existent._ "Who are you! Answer me!" James yelled. His officers' hands went for their guns.

"1st Lieutenant of the I.U.E. Espionage Team 2, Sai Argyle reporting Colonel." Said the suddenly cold junior officer.

(H.O. Wait a sec! He ain't supposed to be here! Kira: But he's been out of the play so long, the gang and me thought it was best he came back. H.O. Whatever! I have a test.)

"The I.U.E Espionage team.. as in the one which deals with anti-corruption, assassinations within and outside your own organization?" James' hand left his holster as her looked at Sai quizzically.

"Yes. I was once part of the Three Ship Alliance. But due to a few.. ah disputes between me and another comrade, I left the group after the first war and left to explore the world. I was in Britain when the Coordinators dropped Junius Seven on Earth. I would have died if I hadn't been saved by the I.U.E. so I decided to join them and ended up here." Sai shrugged nonchalantly.

"You were part of _the_ Three Ship Alliance, which is now known as the Clyne Faction which is the most powerful force in the solar system right now?" One of James' officers gawked.

"That is correct." Sai replied, almost no expression showing on his face.

"But if you had defected to the I.U.E., why did you shoot the three Captains who were trying to rape M-unit 1." James was absolutely unconvinced.

"There are a few people in the Clyne Faction that I shall never kill and will never allow to be harmed. They were my friends who had been thrown into the war when we were still students. This girl is one of my friends and her name is Miriallia Haww." Sai's eyes suddenly seemed to blaze in anger.

_Crap…. Of all people to be observing this base, it has to be a friend to one of the M-units. In fact I even suspect that Kira Yamato is this guy's friend too. If that's true, I wonder what he'll do? Will he go berserk on us?_ A drop of sweat made its way down to the Colonel's chin.

"I you think I am a friend to that _Kira Yamato_, you are only half right. He was the one I had a dispute with. Therefore, I will not do anything to help him, but I will not kill him either. But, if you ever dare harm the other two people, I will kill you and every single person in this base." Sai's eyes glinted dangerously.

James looked into the man's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. _He must have a device to get this whole base to go BOOM! Heck! I think he even has bombs rigged around the _Savaii. James gritted his teeth.

_Well. At least this guys isn't like his sick and stupid friends._ James smiled, "You have my word that if any one of my men try something funny, I'll kill them personally."

Sai made a smile of his own, but it was as cold as the Arctic Ocean, "Its good to know that there _are_ a few decent people in this wretched place"

Sai extended his hand, and James took it. The two knew the other well enough by that time to feel assured that the other would keep his promise. Without another word, both parties turned and walked their own ways.. not before James called the base commander to clear the mess that a certain lieutenant caused.

5 days later, South East Asiatic Federation, State: Northern Thailand..

"Geez.. They wanted us to go on a recon mission, but they didn't have to send us here.. ITS BOILING!" Mayu whined again as she watched endless streams of cars moving through the packed streets from the shelter of her seat in a restaurant.

"Quit ya complainin already." Ferdinand muttered, "Fer heeven's sake, I've evin had te leave me Mistress's side ya kniw."

"Excuse me madam. We have found the material where that funny gold armour was sold. But the other blackened piece was probably made by the attacker by themselves." Came a quiet whisper from a dark-coated man seated right next of Ferdinand passed Mayu a note.

Mayu smirked._ Only 4 days after I was sent out to find the enemy I failed to find the real target. But with any luck the both will be one and the same. I always knew that the Black market in Thailand would be able to get me my answer. After all, it _is_ the best in the world so far._

Mayu reached under her seat and grabbed a decent sized case and handed it over to coated man. The man opened the case a crack and nodded, getting up and walking away, the man got into a nice Mercedes and drove off to join the queues of vehicles.

"So.. vhere is zis place Miss Maayu." Ferdinand asked

Mayu's eye twitched for a moment. Muttering darkly about only bringing summer wear, she handed the note to Ferdinand and got up.

"Wa.. Wait Miss Maayu, vhere are ye goin?" Ferdinand rose too, perplexed.

"Just look at the damned note. I need to go shopping for a bit." Mayu stormed off towards the closest monorail train service to head towards the largest shopping complex in the world; the South East Asian Shoppers Haven

Perplexed, Ferdinand looked down at the little piece of paper.

He paled, "Ze Urals?" (A/N: Hey now that aint right! Then why does this chap have this name THEN? Mwuahaha!)

Sighing with relief, Ferdinand slinked back to his Hotel room. Thank heavens he had brought his winter wear just in case.

_March 31st, Republic of East Asia, State: Nepal…._

"Commander ,General, we have found the Rebel base and are prepared to move out our forces against them." Said a lieutenant from a radio console to two men who were covered in shadow.

"Good. Have all main forces, including the mobile suits in the reserve units to advance and have the reserve move to around a 50Km radius from the engagement zone. We can't have our prey running can we." The Commander sneered.

The General on the other hand frowned, "You had better not fail me Commander, if you do, the consequences of allowing these Rebels to continue will be devastating. We have already lost enough money to buy material for the people."

"I will not fail General, trust me. Fighting the Himalayan Range after all, is my forte." The Commander spun around and walked out of the room.

A minute later, the roar of engines could be heard throughout the base. A full company of new mobile suits launched, accompanied by 4 snow assault fortresses packed with infantry, a full wing of attack helicopters and 32 fully armed tanks.

"Alright men. The time has come to crush the disgusting Rebels who have held onto their insidious ways of exterminating our fellow humans. The time has come to send them running to their final goal! The Underworld!" The Commander roared into his radio to his men.

The Soldiers cheered in one voiced and they marched off towards their destination; Mount Everest in the light of a setting sun.

_Somewhere in Eurasian Alliance territory…._

Mayu stared out of the aeroplane window to see the sun setting in blood red highlights. I have a bad feeling about this. Its looks like there is going to be a lot of blood shed today. And where were headed, I have big time doubts about it.

Ferdinand frowned when the pocket mirror he had been using to check his hair suddenly cracked and pieces fell to the ground, one cutting him. Ferdinand was not a superstitious person, but he still had a very bad feeling in his gut that his bleeding thumb wasn't going to be anything compared to the amount that might flow later on somewhere else in the world….

_April 1st, Himalayan Range…._

The Commander in charge of the operation snarled in frustration. He had planned to attack in the dark cover of night, which would give them an advantage to a probably sleepy enemy.

However, the power failure in one of the fortresses forced them to stop for 5 hours to wait for it to get repaired.

Such a mishap could easily make them lose the advantage. However, when the Commander surveyed the area of mountains through the eyes of a scout tank where the enemy were supposed to be in, the area seemed absolutely empty, except for a few 'boulders' which heat sensors revealed to be gun turrets that were powered up, probably as sentries.

The numbers of turrets online were insignificant to his forces. So the Commander gave the order, "Attack and leave no prisoners"

Suddenly, the air around the mountains surrounding Mount Everest was filled with shells and bunker busting missiles. The Commander was clearly uninterested if he blew up a few mountains and turn them into plateaus instead.

The few turrets that were active fired in vain at the incoming missiles, but most got through. Dozens of explosions were seen on the surface of the mountains, before the bigger and more devastating natural weapon swallowed them. Avalanches zoomed down the mount's face, crushing active and inactive turrets alike, and covering unseen hangars with enough snow to make sure they never opened.

They ice flow continued till it reached the bottom, where it slowed to a stop. "We have confirmed hits on the target Commander!" and aide yelled. The soldiers cheered.

"Commander! We have detected a large metallic object in one of the unaffected mountains. Judging by its shape, the object looks like the ship that attacked the Orb Elite base." A sensor officer called from his seat.

"Is that true?" The Commander's eyes glinted with anticipation.

"Yes Commander, it matches the profile reports that the Orb military gave out to the world." The sensor officer replied.

"GOOD. All forces. There is a ship hiding in one of these mountains. That ship is the one which bested the Orb's Elite unit in combat. If we destroy that thing, we will gain more prestige in the World!" The Commander yelled into his radio.

The effect was instantaneous. All the mobile suits charged for the coordinates with the helicopters while the tanks and a fortress moved to clean up the forces in the already destroyed mountain. Meanwhile, one fortresses held back as the other two moved in on the enemy ship for the kill.

That was the first big mistake that the Commander had made. In his dreams and rush for glory, he had failed to suspect a sneak attack, and unfortunately, _that_ was the I.U.E.'s forte.

The reserve snow fortress's command tower was blown to bits when an Agni cannon blast blew clean though it. The response by the surprised crew was insufficient to prevent a newly appeared Euclid from blowing its main reactors out, which obviously blew the whole fortress to kingdom come.

Suddenly, once plain looking mountain sides were covered with at least two companies of Dagger units and all around the Commander's forces, there were more Daggers coming up, with a squadron of golden mobile armours.

The Commander knew he was in deep dwang. But he still had his Firespray class mobile suits, which made up for one platoon in his company. TheFirespray class was rare in the Republic of Asia, mainly because it was a new suit and because it used a lot of ammo. There were only 6 such companies of such suits, but they were enough

A Firespray was like a cross between the Buster and the Forbidden, it boasted 6 hell-fire missile packs, a laser gattling cannon in each arm, two heavy bazookas on the shoulders, 4 laser blades in each arm, two geshciemedig (A/N:I have no idea how to spell this, so if someone don't mind, I need help) panzers mounted on two heavy shields that each carried two Agni Cannon. To put it simply, the Firespray had enough firepower to stop the Archangel cold, that is _if_ the pilots were good enough to hit it.

A squad of Firesprays move to the front lines to face a group of 30 Daggers. The Firesprays simply let loose with a full volley with their missiles and lasers. The enemy platoon didn't stand a chance. They were reduced to scrap metal in seconds.

Next came in the mobile armours. The Commander sneered, ordering a squad of Firesprays to shoot them down. Sixteen streams of red-blue beams burst forth from the Agni cannons and headed towards their targets.

However, the Commander had never fought against the Phoenixes before like the Angels of Freedom had. The beams seemed to hit the targets, but they rebounded right back at their source. The Firesprays disappeared in a flurry of explosions and their torn innards flew everywhere.

Quickly learning from their comrades' mistakes, another squad of Firesprays fired every single projectile weapon they had at the enemy mobile armours. The tiny squadron disappeared in the explosions.

However, one enemy Phoenix had a very different idea from just exploding in midair. He sent the plane into a very fast dive.

As a speeding golden bullet, the pilot rammed the enemy flagship in the bridge and the thick glass was nothing more than paper to the doomed mobile armour.

The Commander didn't even have time to scream, the air had become so hot that the air molecules in his body had expanded to such extent that it could not be held in by the body.

So the air exited the Commander's body through the pores at twice the speed of sound. This of course, meant the Commander, and every one else in the bridge had become gruesomely spectacular fireworks, which joined with the explosions which could now be heard in other part of the ship.

Apparently, a monster of a Tannhauser beam skewered the Flagship like a piece of meat a second later. The Savaii, though damaged, was in the fight. Now the situation for the aggressors seemed to have become all the more grim.

The attack force tried desperately to keep their enemies back as they tried to retreat into the airspace territory of their closest friendly base for air support. But all in vain, after ambush after ambush, a Tanhhauser from a Nirvana class escort from the Savaii vapourised the final Firespray.

Then, in a matter of seconds, the final fortresses fell along with the rest of the attack force.

The I.U.E and the Destiny Army retreated into the mountains, and from there ran into the Northern parts, towards the Urals.

That certainly wasn't a day of jokes like it was supposed to be decades ago. It seemed war really had killed April Fool's Day after all.

_The Urals, April 2nd…._

Mayu stepped off the plane to meet the bloody highlights of the dawn, and somehow, in her gut, she knew that somewhere out there in the world, her quarry had drawn more blood.

_To be continued…._

_H.O.: Sorry I'm late, But Here it is anyway, one of my longest in so far. _

_Preview: The Destiny Army and the I.U.E. have made their retreat to the Urals base, but will they be safe with the scouts of the Angels of Freedom. Will the Angels of Freedom be able to rescue their comrades and defeat their enemy? Meanwhile, what is Sai planning to do with that scalpel? In fact, why is he standing over Captain Miriallia Haww? The next chapter: The Game: Who's side is Sai REALLY on?_


End file.
